Hope ripped the night
by chris3119
Summary: Neal s'est enfui...Après la trahison de Rébécca, la mort de son meilleur ami et le départ de Peter pour Washington, il ne peut plus faire face à son présent, ni envisager un avenir. Se situe avant le dernier épisode de la saison 5...
1. Chapter 1

**_Un premier chapitre test pour une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête après avoir vu des extraits du dernier épisode de la saison 5... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez..._**

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Ça faisait bientôt deux mois qu'ils le cherchaient dans toute la ville. Des avis de recherche avaient été lancés et son portrait avait été transmis à tous les commissariats. Mais Neal Caffrey restait introuvable. En ce lundi matin, l'agent Jones était assis au bureau qui avait été, il y a quelques semaines encore, celui de Peter Burke. Il occupait la place depuis son départ pour Washington peu de temps avant la disparition de Neal. Il avait encore passé son weekend à arpenter les musées et galeries en espérant tomber nez à nez avec celui qui avait été un consultant efficace pendant des années.

Tout s'était précipité après l'arrestation puis l'évasion de Rébécca. Jones se souvenait encore avec un pincement au cœur en pensant aux événements qui avaient bouleversés la vie du jeune homme. Rébécca s'était évadée de prison pour partir à la recherche d'un diamant. Dans sa quête, elle avait entraîné Neal mais, sachant que son ex amant ne céderait pas à son chantage aussi facilement, elle s'était de Mozzie comme moyen de pression. Le petit homme avait été empoisonné par ses soins. Aucun médecin n'avait pu trouver d'antidote et Jones se souvenait encore de la détresse sur le visage de Neal lorsque son ami avait rendu son dernier souffle dans ses bras.

La jeune femme s'était enfuie et, encore aujourd'hui, les équipes du FBI lancées à sa poursuite n'avaient pas la moindre piste. Dans les premières heures de sa disparition, certains agents avaient émis l'hypothèse que Neal aurait pu la rejoindre et que c'était leur plan depuis le début. Mais ceux qui avaient osé dire une telle chose n'avait pas vu dans quel état se trouvait Neal le jour des funérailles de ami. Tous savaient que Mozzie et lui étaient très proches mais, ce jour-là, ils avaient compris que les liens qui les unissaient allaient au-delà de l'amitié. Neal pleurait la mort de son ami comme on pleure celle d'un frère.

Les jours suivants avaient été très difficiles mais petit à petit la vie semblait reprendre le dessus. Puis le jour du déménagement de Peter et Élisabeth pour Washington était arrivé. Neal les avait beaucoup aidé et il avait essayé de faire bonne figure, blaguant sur le fait que Peter avait le bras suffisamment long pour demander exceptionnellement un élargissement de son périmètre afin qu'il puisse les suivre ce jour-là jusqu'à la Capitale.

Après le départ de Peter, Neal avait continué comme si rien ne s'était passé mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il montrait de plus en plus de signes de fatigue, de lassitude. Jones avait essayé de lui parler mais le jeune homme lui avait répondu que tout allait bien, qu'il avait juste quelques problèmes de sommeil. Jones l'avait cru, enfin il avait voulu le croire. Il avait contacté Peter mais celui-ci était débordé par ses nouvelles fonctions et il lui confia qu'il avait eu peu de contacts avec Neal.

Un lundi matin, Neal n'était pas venu au bureau. Jones l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises et, en fin de matinée, il s'était décidé à se rendre à l'appartement que le jeune homme occupait. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal si ce n'est l'absence de son locataire. Le portable du jeune homme était resté sur la table et la plupart de ses vêtements étaient encore dans le dressing. En contactant les Marshalls, Jones avait appris que son bracelet avait été désactivé la veille.

Après avoir remonté les bretelles du responsable de la surveillance pour son manque de sérieux, il avait lancé les recherches. Deux jours plus tard, son bracelet électronique avait été retrouvé dans une poubelle au nord de la ville dans un quartier peu recommandable. Depuis, aucune piste, aucun signalement... Ce qui pouvait sembler inquiétant mais, en un sens, Jones y trouvait un mince espoir. Il avait, un instant, pensé que Neal avait mis fin à ses jours mais depuis deux mois aucun corps correspondant à son signalement n'avait été retrouvé. Il espérait donc encore le retrouver installé dans un hôtel chic, profitant de sa liberté.

Il décrocha son téléphone. Tous les lundis, il appelait Peter pour le tenir au courant des derniers développement de l'enquête mais depuis quelques semaines il redoutait ce moment. Ils n'avaient absolument pas progressé et, en haut lieu, on commençait à murmurer que la mobilisation de quelques agents pour retrouver le jeune homme était peut-être une dépense injustifiée. Jones argumentait que Neal n'avait pas fini de purger sa peine et que, de ce fait, il était toujours un criminel en fuite. Mais il sentait bien que cet argument avait de moins en moins de poids auprès de ses supérieurs.

-Jones, comment va la vie à New York?  
-Plutôt bien...  
Jones essayait de ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Il savait que Peter se sentait responsable de la disparition de Neal. Il lui avait confié qu'il pensait souvent que, sans son départ pour Washington, Neal ne se serait pas enfui. Mais Jones avait senti derrière ces mots, une autre raison au sentiment de culpabilité de son ami. Peter n'avait pas su comment gérer la mort de Mozzie. Il n'avait pas su quoi dire pour réconforter Neal alors il avait essayé de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Cette attitude avait sans doute blessé le jeune homme même s'il n'en avait rien montré.

-Du nouveau...?  
Peter n'y croyait plus vraiment et Jones pouvait entendre la peur, à peine voilée dans sa voix. Il s'attendait à recevoir l'appel qui lui annoncerait qu'on avait retrouvé le corps de son ami.  
-Non... Rien que les coups de fil classiques. Deux personnes disent l'avoir vu dans un quartier près de l'endroit où a découvert son bracelet mais les agents envoyés sur place n'ont rien vu. L'adresse qu'on leur avait donnée était celle d'un squat de toxicomanes... Tu imagines bien que quand ils ont vu débarquer la police, personne n'est resté pour donner son témoignage.

Un lourd silence s'installa au bout du fil. Jones avait l'habitude de ces moments de pause nécessaires à Peter pour éclaircir sa pensée.  
-Tu penses que Neal pourrait à voir élu domicile dans cet endroit?  
-C'est peut-être une piste à creuser...  
Tous les deux savaient bien ce que sous entendaient cette hypothèse mais, au point où ils en étaient, ils étaient prêt à envisager toutes les possibilités.

-Est-ce qu'avant sa disparition, son comportement aurait pu faire penser qu'il se droguait?  
-C'est difficile à dire, Peter. Il a passé les dernières semaines à classer des dossiers. Je dois avouer que personne ici ne savait vraiment comment réagir. Je sais qu'il prenait des cachets pour l'aider à dormir mais de là à penser qu'il ait pu prendre autre chose... Je ne sais pas...  
-Je comprends, Neal est parfois compliqué à comprendre. Tiens moi au courant si vous trouvez quelque chose. Est-ce que la fouille de l'appartement a donné quelque chose?  
-Rien pour le moment mais on a trouvé une boîte de médicaments vide. Les résidus trouvés à l'intérieur sont en cours d'analyse. On devrait avoir les résultats dans la journée.

La discussion continua quelques minutes autour de banalités puis Peter raccrocha. Jones se concentra sur le reste de ses dossiers et la journée défila à toute vitesse comme d'habitude. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand il reçut un appel du laboratoire chargé des analyses. Après avoir raccroché, il resta un long moment assis sur son fauteuil à réfléchir aux implications de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Au fond de cette boîte, ils avaient trouvé des traces de méthamphétamine.

Il repensa à la question de Peter sur une éventuelle addiction de Neal qui aurait pu expliquer sa disparition ou, du moins, orienter les recherches. Il décida de rappeler Peter.  
-Encore au bureau...?  
-Le labo a appelé... Methamphetamine...  
-Merde... Tu disais que l'adresse où les témoins prétendaient avoir vu Neal était un squat fréquenté par les toxicomanes du coin?  
-Oui c'est ce que les collègues ont précisé dans leur rapport. Je pensais m'y rendre demain à la première heure.

Peter réfléchit quelques instants et Jones entendit des pages se tourner. Peter devait consulter son agenda.  
-Je peux être là en début de matinée. Il vaut mieux être discret, pas besoin de débarquer là-bas avec la cavalerie.  
-On se retrouvé au bureau demain matin.  
Jones rentra chez lui, soulagé que Peter lui ait proposé de l'accompagner. À dire vrai, il avait un peu peur de ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir dans ce squat. Et si Neal avait vraiment sombré, pourraient-ils encore le sauver? L'aide de Peter serait précieuse.

Le lendemain matin, Peter pénétra dans ce qui avait été pendant des années sa deuxième maison. Il fut heureux de retrouver des bruits et des odeurs qu'il connaissait bien. Son cœur se serra quand il tourna les yeux vers le bureau de Neal. Leur collaboration avait connu des hauts et des bas mais la plupart du temps, le jeune homme leur avait été d'une grande aide. D'autres souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire... Leur dernière enquête pour mettre la main sur Rébécca après son évasion de prison... La mort de Mozzie et le chagrin de son ami, un chagrin qu'il avait été incapable d'atténuer.

Aujourd'hui, il s'apprêtait à aller inspecter un immeuble désaffecté servant de repaire à des drogués avec le secret espoir de retrouver son ami. Il s'en voulait tellement d'être parti alors que Neal avait besoin de lui. Pour être honnête, il avait été soulagé de se retrouver loin de cette ville, loin du chagrin qu'il avait lui-même éprouvé après le décès de Mozzie, loin du regard désespéré de Neal.

Jones le rejoignit dans la salle commune et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le parking. Le trajet se passa en silence, l'angoisse montant au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient.  
Jones stoppa la voiture à une centaine de mètres et ils finirent le trajet à pieds. Le soleil se levait à peine et quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble, ils durent allumer les lampes torche qu'ils avaient amenées. Peter monta à l'étage, inspectant chaque recoin. Ça et là, de jeunes gens dormaient, à même le sol, sur de vieux matelas. Certains fixaient sur lui des yeux hagards, ne réalisant probablement pas qu'il y avait un homme derrière la lumière artificielle qui les aveuglait.

Au bout de la pièce, une fenêtre cassée laissait pénétrer une faible lumière et Peter pouvait voir une silhouette assise, le dos calé contre le mur. Il sut qu'il s'agissait de Neal bien avant de pouvoir distinguer les traits du visage ou d'apercevoir la couleur de ses vêtements.  
-Neal...?  
Peter continuait à avancer lentement, regardant autour de lui. Il devait tester vigilant car, dans un tel environnement les dangers ne manquaient pas.

Soudain, l'homme face à lui bondit et se mît à courir vers lui ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à l'éviter et le percuta de plein fouet. Sous le choc, Peter perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière. Son agresseur se releva et continua son chemin aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.  
Peter avait eu le temps de reconnaître Neal mais quand il essaya de se relever, une violente douleur dans la cheville droite l'empêcha de se lancer à la poursuite du fuyard. Il entendit Jones hurler au rez de chaussées mais celui-ci ne sembla pas avoir plus de chance que lui.

Peter redescendit à cloche pied et retrouva Jones qui se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir.  
-C'était lui?  
-Oui... J'ai été stupide. Il était assoupi contrée le mur. Je l'ai appelé, il a dû reconnaître ma voix...  
-Il t'a agressé?  
-Pas vraiment. Il m'a foncé dessus et je suis tombé. Sa réaction m'a surpris.  
Peter resta silencieux jusqu'à que Jones l'aide à s'asseoir dans la voiture.

-Au moins on sait qu'il est toujours en vie et qu'il n'a pas quitté la ville.  
Peter aurait aimé être aussi optimiste.  
-Oui, il est encore en vie mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il le reste bien longtemps. Quand il m'a heurté, j'ai croisé son regard... Ses yeux... Il n'est plus le même homme... J'ai peur qu'on soit arrivés trop tard...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Quand il se réveilla, Neal se rappelait à peine de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La lumière du jour était encore faible et il n'avait aucun souvenir des événements de la veille. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il errait, comme ça, entre semi réalité et longs moments d'inconscience. Sa conscience se réveillait parfois pour lui dire qu'il devait se ressaisir ou qu'il finirait sûrement mort sous un pont ou dans une ruelle sordide. Mais ces moments de conscience devenaient rares et de plus en plus fugaces.

Il n'avait aucune idée du jour ni même du mois mais sa vie d'avant semblait être très loin derrière lui et il parvenait difficilement à rassembler ses souvenirs. C'était bien mieux comme ça car à chaque fois qu'un souvenir remontait à la surface, la douleur suivait immédiatement le plongeant à nouveau dans une profonde détresse que rien ne pouvait apaiser.

Rébécca, la femme qu'il avait cru aimer l'avait trahi, Peter était parti sans se retourner et Mozzie, son ami, son frère était mort par sa faute... Parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide, pas assez malin pour satisfaire les rêves de fortune de Rébécca. Aujourd'hui il se contentait d'essayer d'apaiser la douleur et de trouver des moments de répits, d'oubli.

Il avait d'abord eu du mal à s'endormir puis ses troubles du sommeil s'étaient transformés en insomnies. Il restait debout toute la nuit à peindre ou dessiner. Au petit matin, il retournait travailler dans ce bureau où on l'avait cantonné à la relecture de vieux dossiers. Personne ne semblait quoi faire de lui, certains collègues l'évitaient, la plupart ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il restait assis sur sa chaise à lire et relire des dossiers. Il avait trouvé une ou deux pistes dans certains cas mais il avait fini par perdre le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait encore pour ce travail. Au bout d'une semaine de ce régime, le café ne suffisait plus à maintenir ses sens en alerte. Alors il avait commencé à prendre de la caféine...

Puis il avait croisé une vieille connaissance alors qu'il allait se recueillir sur la tombe de son ami. Ils avaient bu un verre et, de fil en aiguille, cet "ami" lui avait proposé des pilules qui, selon lui, l'aideraient à tenir le coup. Il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce que c'était. Pendant quelques jours, il s'était senti mieux alternant somnifères pour gagner quelques heures de sommeil et les gélules magiques de son ami pour tenir une journée de plus au travail.

Mais tout lui était devenu pénible:se lever chaque matin, s'habiller, parler à ses collègues. L'absence de Peter lui pesait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Son ami l'avait appelé une ou deux fois les premières semaines mais très vite les appels s'étaient espacés et, à chaque appel, Neal le sentait mal à l'aise. Il semblait bien s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie à Washington et Neal était heureux pour lui et pour Élisabeth.

Il était maintenant totalement réveillé mais il n'avait aucune envie de bouger... Il n'avait rien à faire et envie de ne rien faire. Il entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers... Il aimait cet endroit car il était rarement dérangé mais ces derniers temps, les forces de l'ordre semblaient s'acharner. La semaine passée, il avait dû quitter précipitamment les lieux après une descente. Un homme seul s'avançait vers lui mais ce n'est qu'en attendant sa voix qu'il reconnut Peter.

Que faisait-il ici? Il ne pouvait le laisser s'approcher. Son ami ne devait pas le voir dans cet état. Il attendit que Peter soit tout près avant de se lancer. Il le renversa et chuta dans le même mouvement. Mais il réussit à se relever et courut vers les escaliers et la sortie. Jones était au bas des escaliers. Il lui cria de s'arrêter, pointant son arme sur lui mais Neal ne craignait pas que son ami lui tire dessus. Après tout ce serait un moyen comme un autre d'en finir. Il ne ralentit même pas et continua sa course une fois dehors.

Il s'arrêta deux pâtés de maison plus loi quand il fut certain que ses anciens collègues ne s'étaient pas lancé à sa poursuite. Comment l'avaient-ils retrouvé? Il ne se cachait plus vraiment mais il ne voulait pas que ses amis le retrouvent, il ne pourrait pas les regarder en face. La honte le submergeait quand il pensait à ce qu'il était devenu...un drogué en quête de sa prochaine dose. Il déambula quelques heures dans les rues de cette ville qu'il connaissait si bien se demandant pourquoi Peter et Jones s'obstinaient encore à le chercher. Peter l'avait reconnu, il avait croisé son regard. Il savait maintenant et Neal espérait que cela suffirait à le freiner dans ses recherches.

Il détestait l'homme qu'il était devenu, trop lâche pour faire face, trop peureux pour mettre un point final à son existence. Alors il se tuait à petit feu, injection après injection, dormant dans des endroits sordides où il n'aurait jamais imaginé mettre les pieds. L'estime de soi c'est ce qu'on perd en premier... Après ça le reste n'est que détails négligeables...il ne se souciait plus du tout de son apparence, la peine qu'il infligeait à ses amis lui effleurait parfois l'esprit mais il trouvait toujours une bonne raison de mettre ça de côté.

Petit à petit, sa seule préoccupation était devenue de se procurer assez d'argent pour financer et satisfaire son addiction. Au début, cela avait été plutôt aisé. En homme intelligent et escroc expérimenté, Neal n'avait eu aucun mal à monter de petites arnaques lui rapportant facilement quelques centaines de dollars. Maintenant, son état se détériorant, il devenait plus difficile de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Il avait eu l'idée de vendre quelques dessins mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'était même plus capable de tenir un crayon.

Alors il s'était résolu à voler... Jusqu'où tomberait-il? La prochaine étape serait sans doute la mendicité, le jour où il ne serait plus assez alerte pour se promener librement. Ces dernières semaines, il avait côtoyé des jeunes gens, parfois plus jeunes que lui, dans un état de déchéance qu'ils étaient à peine en capacité de parler. Le cerveau ravagé par la drogue, ils erraient ayant pour seul but de se procurer la prochaine dose.

Neal s'assit dans un café et dépensa ses dernières pièces pour acheter un beignet qu'il grignota du bout des lèvres. La sensation de faim l'avait quitté depuis longtemps mais il se forçait à avare un petit quelque chose de temps en temps. Ses mains commençaient à trembler. Les symptômes du manque survenaient de plus en plus tôt dans la journée. Il détestait cette sensation... Il devait s'occuper l'esprit mais comment faire quand les seules pensées qui lui venaient étaient les souvenirs tragiques de ces derniers jours de collaboration avec le FBI.

Il essaya de porter son attention sur June mais la honte l'envahit très vite. Que dirait cette femme solide qui avait fait face à tant de tragédies en le voyant se détruire de la sorte? Durant ces années, elle avait été pour lui une amie, une confidente, une mère de substitution et il avait aujourd'hui l'impression de l'avoir trahie. Elle devait être inquiété depuis sa disparition... Peut être devrait-il essayer de lui transmettre un message pour la rassurer? Il y avait pensé à plusieurs reprises mais il s'était toujours ravisé. Il valait mieux que ses amis l'oublient pour de bon, qu'ils passent à autre chose.

Il avait, un instant, envisagé de demander de l'aide... Il aurait pu aller voir Élisabeth. Il savait que la jeune femme ne l'aurait pas jugé et qu'elle aurait tout fait pour l'aider. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais rien fait sans en parler à Peter et il était hors de question de mêler son mari à ça. Peter avait déjà beaucoup fait pour lui et il en avait subi les conséquences. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient installés à Washington et leur nouvelle vie devait se faire sans lui... Sans tous les soucis qu'il pourrait leur causer.

Avant de partir pour Washington, Peter avait conseillé à Jones de ne pas se charger de la surveillance de Neal parce qu'il pourrait le regretter. Ces paroles l'avait blessé mais elles avaient, au moins, eu le mérite de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le poids que sa présence avait été pour Peter. Certes, il les avait aidé à résoudre de nombreuses affaires mais Peter avait dû garder un œil sur lui en permanence et Neal avait compris, ce jour-là, que leur collaboration n'avait pas été si facile pour son ami. Il aurait aimé il laisser un petit mot avant de partir pour s'excuser, s'expliquer mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage.

Après deux heures, à rester assis sur cette chaise, sa présence commença à déranger le patron qui vint lui demander de sortir. L'homme était courtois mais Neal sentit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Il se leva et ressortit affronter le froid de la rue. Il aurait pu attendre l'été pour s'enfuir... Cette pensée le fit sourire et il réalisa qu'il ne verrait probablement pas le prochain été. Le mois de janvier venait de s'achever, à en croire le journal qu'il avait feuilleté au café et il restait encore de longs mois avant que la belle saison ne revienne.

Il évitait généralement de penser à l'avenir et préférait se contenter de vivre chaque instant apportant une réponse aux problèmes au fur et à mesure qu'ils se présentaient. Son problème du moment était de trouver un peu d'argent. Il observa les passants autour de lui essayant de repérer le plus distrait. Il répugnait à voler de la sorte mais il essayait toujours de choisir ses victimes parmi les mieux habillés, ceux présentant des signes extérieurs de richesse. Il savait bien que sa tactique pouvait présenter des failles mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... En tout cas essayait-il de s'en persuader.

Pas de chance aujourd'hui, le froid était mordant et les rues pratiquement désertes. Il avait pris l'habitude de se retourner souvent, de faire brusquement demi tour pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. Cette précaution s'avéra particulièrement utile quand il repéra derrière lui, un homme bien habillé qu'il avait aperçu assis non loin de lui, au café. Ce pouvait être un hasard mais sa nature méfiante lui soufflait qu'il n'en était rien. Il continua son chemin et emprunta une allée sur sa droite. Se cachant dans un recoin, il attendit que l'homme passé devant lui. Il sourit en pensant que Peter serait fier de la manière dont il avait réagi.

L'homme passa devant sa cachette, regardant autour de lui. Neal attendit quelques instants avant de sortir et d'emboîter le pas de cet homme. Il s'approcha et fit semblant de tomber pour le heurter et glisser une main dans sa poche de veste. Il empocha le portefeuille de l'homme et continua son chemin. À quelques rues de là, il s'arrêta pour inspecter son butin et connaître l'identité de l'homme qui le suivait. À peine eut-il sorti l'objet de sa poche que quelqu'un lui saisit le bras.

-Je crois que ceci est à moi...  
Neal leva les yeux vers l'homme, regarda autour de lui cherchant un moyen de fuir. Mais sa victime le tenait fermement. Le jeune homme décida de bluffer.  
-Je voulais juste savoir qui était l'homme qui me suivait.  
-Je vois... Il serait donc inutile que je prévienne la police...?  
L'intervention d'un officier de police était la dernière chose que Neal pouvait souhaiter. L'homme sembla lire la réponse dans le regard du jeune homme qui se trouvait maintenant sous son emprise.

-Je pense qu'on va pouvoir trouver un arrangement...  
Neal n'aimait pas du tout le ton mielleux de l'individu mais il décida de le laisser parler. Peut-être le relâcherait-il suffisamment pour qu'il puisse fuir.  
-L'argent contenu dans ce portefeuille est à vous...  
L'homme fit une pause et planta son regard dans celui de Neal.  
-Je sais qui vous êtes Monsieur Caffrey. Je sais aussi que vous ne souhaitez pas vraiment que vos amis du FBI vous retrouvent.

Cette rencontre prenait une toute nouvelle tournure. Neal avait, tout d'abord, pensé que cet homme avait été envoyé par un de ses fournisseurs.  
-Continuez...  
-J'ai un travail à te proposer...  
Neal se mît à rire.  
-Si vous si bien renseigné, vous devriez savoir que je ne suis plus vraiment dans le circuit.

L'homme ne semblait pas perturbé.  
-Si tu veux parler de tes petits problèmes d'addiction, je pense que nous pourrons pourvoir à tes besoins. Pour l'emploi que je te propose ça pourrait même présenter un certain avantage.  
Neal était intrigué et quelque peu inquiet face à cette obscure proposition.  
-Si tu viens avec moi, je pourrais te présenter mon associé et t'en dire un peu plus.  
Il ne pensait pas prendre un grand risque en suivant cet homme mais son jugement était un peu altéré par la drogue. Il hocha la tête et emboîta le pas de cet homme qui marcha d'un pas vif vers le quartier où il avait passé la nuit précédente.

Ils arrivèrent dans un immeuble récent, bien entretenu qui contrastait fortement avec le reste du quartier. L'homme le guida jusqu'au premier étage où ils entrèrent dans un vaste loft. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année était installé sur le canapé. Il ne se leva pas quand les deux hommes entrèrent et leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Le regard de Neal se posa sur la table basse où était posée une quantité importante de drogue.

Le jeune homme essayait de détacher son regard de cette table et d'étudier l'homme assis face à lui mais il pouvait sentir ses mains trembler et la sensation de manque s'insinuer dans son cerveau.  
-Bienvenu chez moi, Monsieur Caffrey.  
-Que voulez-vous?  
-Vous offrir mon aide...  
-En échange de quoi...?

L'homme se pencha vers lui essayant de mettre plus de poids dans ses paroles.  
-J'aimerais vous ajouter à mon catalogue...  
Neal resta muet, attendant de plus amples explications. Il commençait à craindre d'être tombé dans un piège.  
-J'aime être entouré par de beaux objets... Et cet amour de la beauté s'applique aussi à mes relations avec mes semblables. J'aimerais que vous veniez habiter ici et que vous me teniez compagnie.

Neal sentait que cette offre cachait quelque chose mais ses idées et son jugement commençaient à s'embrouiller. Son hôte se leva et sous le regard de son recruteur, l'homme se mît à préparer une seringue contenant une dose de ce qui était posé sur la table basse. Il s'avança vers Neal, l'aida à remonter la manche de sa chemise. Le jeune homme savait qu'en acceptant cette seringue, il signifie à l'homme qu'il acceptait son offre.

Mais la tentation était trop forte. Il se cala dans le fauteuil et laissa un inconnu lui injecter dans le bras un liquide dont il ignorait l'origine et la nature. Il ressentit presque immédiatement les premiers effets de la drogue... Sa vue se troubla mais il pût voir l'homme s'approcher de son visage. Une main se posa sur sa joue. Son état de conscience était sérieusement amoindri quand l'homme lui saisit les cheveux et l'embrassa violemment avant de le gifler.  
-Je suis ravi de vous avoir convaincu... Vous verrez... Tout se passera bien... Tant que vous ferez ce que je vous demande...  
Neal sombra dans un état second avec la conviction qu'il venait de mettre les pieds en enfer.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Réponse pour Sophie... Je n'avais pas imaginé Neal dans ce genre de situation avant la saison 5... Mais le pauvre semble quand même très touché. _**

**_Je n'ai pas encore vu le dernier épisode de la saison 5 mais dans l'avant dernier, Peter et Elisabeth faisaient leurs cartons avant leur départ pour Washington... Peut être que les événements du dernier épisode vont le faire changer d'avis..._**

* * *

Chapitre 3.

Peter avait décidé de passer quelques jours à Washington pour essayer de remettre la main sur Neal. Après un passage aux urgences, on lui avait diagnostiqué une légère entorse qui allait nécessiter quelques jours de repos. June lui avait gentiment proposé de venir s'installer dans l'appartement qu'occupait Neal avant sa disparition. L'agent du FBI avait d'abord pensé que se serait peut-être un bon moyen pour tenter de comprendre ce qui était passé par la tête de son ami. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, installé sur le canapé, dans ce salon où ils avaient passé tant d'heures à parler, il se sentait comme un étranger, un envahisseur...

Le visage de Neal hantait ses pensées et il avait du mal à chasser cette image de son esprit. Comment son ami avait-il pu en arriver là? Mais la véritable question était plus difficile à énoncer clairement pour lui. La réponse lui faisait bien trop peur. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé de l'aide? Comment en était-il arrivé au point de penser que personne ne pourrait l'aider et que la seule solution était de trouver un moyen d'oublier, de se retirer de la réalité.

Au cours de sa carrière, Peter avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer les milieux dans lesquels Neal semblait maintenant évoluer. Il connaissait bien son ami et celui-ci n'était pas armé pour faire face aux requins qui peuplaient cet univers. Le jeune homme avait toujours évolué dans des milieux aisés, culturellement riches. Cette fois, il avait autour de lui des hommes bien plus dangereux et surtout qui étaient prêts à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils convoitaient.

Il s'assoupit sur le canapé mais son sommeil fut perturbé par les yeux hantés et hagards de celui qu'il n'avait pas su aider. Au petit matin, il décida de retourner au squat afin de poser discrètement quelques questions. Il enfila un jeans et une vieille veste. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de se fondre dans la masse mais il n'aurait pas été judicieux de se balader avec un costume dans ce genre d'endroit. Une fois sur place, il fit le tour du quartier avant de pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Le même spectacle sordide que la veille l'attendait derrière ses portes.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était assis non loin de l'entrée. Il ne semblait pas très réveillé mais il avait levé les yeux vers Peter à son arrivée ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres pensionnaires de l'endroit. Peter s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous poser une ou deux questions?  
-Flic...?  
La voix était pâteuse mais Peter comprenait son inquiétude.  
-Non, je suis à la recherche de mon ami. Je l'ai vu ici hier mais je n'ai pas pu lui parler.  
-Peut-être veut plus vous voir...  
-C'est bien possible mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Il faut absolument que je le retrouve.

L'homme sembla hésiter mais il finit par hocher la tête. Peter sortit une photo de sa poche. Avant de partir de chez lui, il avait récupéré la photo de Neal et lui qu'Elisabeth avait prise quelques années plus tôt. Elle adorait cette photo et elle l'avait même faite encadrer pour la placer dans leur salon. On y voyait Neal en costume très élégant, sourire radieux aux lèvres... Bien loin de l'image qu'il était restée imprimée dans son cerveau lors de leur rencontre de la veille.

-Ressemble à Nick.  
Peter n'était pas étonné d'entendre que son ami n'avait pas utilisé son véritable nom.  
-Vous savez où je pourrais le trouver?  
-Il vient ici parfois mais c'est un novice...ça se voit...  
-Que voulez-vous dire?  
L'homme se redressa, regarda autour de lui. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers Peter, il n'était plus le même homme, comme s'il avait tombé le masque. Il posait sur lui des yeux brillants d'intelligence et quand il parla sa voix était redevenue claire.

-Je dors ici depuis près d'une semaine en espérant croiser mon fils. Il s'est enfui de la maison il y a six mois...  
L'homme s'arrêta brusquement en entendant des pas.  
-Retrouvez moi dans une heure au Dubliner's, c'est à quelques rues d'ici. Il y a des choses que vous devez savoir.  
Après avoir transmis son message, il retomba dans une léthargie feinte. Peter se leva et retourna à son véhicule.

Une heure plus tard, il s'installait à une table isolée au fond d'un bar glauque. À cette heure de la journée, il y avait très peu de clients. Peter vit entrer l'homme avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Celui-ci s'était changé et son allure n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle du junkie qu'il avait incarné pendant la nuit. Il s'assit face à Peter.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais je ne voulais pas risquer de compromettre ma couverture.  
-Je comprends.  
-J'ai vu votre ami à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours. Mais il ne ressemble plus vraiment au jeune homme souriant de la photo. Cette saleté commence par leur voler leur sourire...  
Peter pouvait voir une grande tristesse et un sentiment de culpabilité dans son regard qui reflétaient probablement ses propres sentiments.

-Vous avez pu voir votre fils?  
-Certains des "pensionnaires" de cet endroit ont dit qu'il y venait régulièrement jusqu'à il y a deux semaines.  
-Que s'est-il passé?  
-Difficile d'avoir des réponses claires. Certains m'ont dit qu'il avait disparu du jour au lendemain. En creusant un peu, j'ai eu des réponses du genre "il a suivi le recruteur du diable"...  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire?

L'homme passa une main lasse sur son visage.  
-Apparemment plusieurs jeunes hommes ont disparu dans le quartier ces derniers temps. J'ai essayé d'alerter la police mais il s'agit de personnes majeures qui, pour la plupart, n'ont plus de famille pour s'inquiéter de leur disparition. Je n'ai pas pu leur soutirer plus de renseignements. Peut-être aurez-vous plus de poids que moi.  
-Il me faudrait des renseignements sur ces personnes, leur identité si vous la connaissez.

L'homme lui sourit.  
-Après quelques jours passés dans la rue, on développe un sixième sens pour reconnaître les membres des forces de l'ordre. Vous êtes bien de la police?  
-FBI... Mais cet homme est bien mon ami et cette enquête n'a rien d'officiel.  
-Mais vous allez quand même faire quelque chose?  
L'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans son regard. Cet homme était en train de placer tous ses espoirs en lui et Peter sentit le poids de cette responsabilité. Il ne connaissait pas son histoire mais il imaginait l'angoisse qu'un père pouvait ressentir face à la disparition de son fils.

-Je vais me renseigner sur ces disparitions mais vous devez me promettre de me contacter si vous apprenez quoi que ce soit de nouveau.  
-Bien sûr... Je vais vous noter les noms dont j'ai entendu parlé.  
L'homme se m'unit d'un vieux calepin et d'un stylo. Après quelques minutes, il tendit une feuille sur laquelle il avait noté cinq noms. Il lui tendit une seconde feuille avec son nom et un numéro de téléphone. Peter se leva et lui serra la main.

-Merci, Paul. Je vous tiens au courant si je trouve quelque chose.  
Une fois dans sa voiture, Peter relut la liste. Il y avait le nom du fils de Paul, Timothy Digert. Deux n'étaient que des prénoms qu'il serait difficile de compléter. Les deux autres Gareth Mitchell et Matt Sibard lui serviraient de base de travail. Il commencerait ses recherches au commissariat du quartier. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de ce côté là mais il pourrait peut-être parler à un des officiers qui patrouillait dans le quartier.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, un des inspecteur le reçut dans son bureau. Peter sentit sa méfiance quand il lui dit qu'il appartenait au FBI mais l'homme sembla se détendre un peu quand il lui expliqua la raison de sa présence en lui précisant qu'il n'était pas là pour mettre le bazars dans une de ses enquête.

-Digert...? Ça me dit quelque chose... Il me semble qu'un membre de la famille est venu nous signaler sa disparition.  
-En effet, son père est venu vous voir. Avez-vous enquêté?  
-On a envoyé une patrouille faire le tour des squats mais le plus souvent ils nous voient arriver et se planque. Le gamin est majeur... On ne peut pas faire grand chose.  
-Je comprends. Pourriez-vous regarder si vous avez quelque chose sur les autres...?

L'homme se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'installèrent derrière un ordinateur dans la salle commune. En entrant les deux autres noms complets en leur possession, la machine leur délivra deux fiches d'identité. Les deux hommes avaient été arrêtés pour possession de drogue... Ils avaient été interrogés puis relâchés. Les photos présentaient des ressemblances: le même regard vide et perdu mais ce qui frappa Peter fut la beauté et la régularité de leurs traits.

Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand une pensée effleura son esprit. Ses deux hommes ressemblaient étrangement à Neal: à peu près la même taille, la même finesse dans les traits du visage. Malgré les abus et les épreuves de la vie, Peter pouvait encore deviner une certaine malice et une vive intelligence. Il consulta ensuite le dossier du fils de son informateur... Une fois encore, il vit un jeune homme d'une de beauté. Ce n'était qu'un début de piste mais il avait le pressentiment que s'il pouvait retrouver une photo des deux autres disparus, il pourrait y voir des ressemblances.

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une copie de ces dossiers?  
L'inspecteur grimaça mais il finit par accepter. Une soudaine intuition lui serra le cœur. Cette idée l'avait déjà effleuré mais il l'avait mise de côté, ne voulant pas envisager les conséquences qu'une telle découverte pourrait impliquer.

-Avez-vous retrouvé des corps non identifiés dernièrement?  
L'inspecteur Nicolls pianota sur son clavier et une liste de numéro de dossiers apparut.  
-Ce sont les corps non identifiés des six derniers mois.  
-Avez-vous essayé de rapprocher ces dossiers aux individus disparus?  
-Agent Burke, il n'y a pas d'enquête en cours sur ces disparitions. Il n'y avait aucune raison de rapprocher leur disparition et ces dossiers...

Peter commençait à sentir la colère former une boule au creux de son estomac. Il comprenait que cet inspecteur avait beaucoup de dossiers à gérer et, dans un quartier difficile, il n'avait probablement pas les moyens de faire son travail correctement. Mais plusieurs disparitions mystérieuses lui sont signalées, les jeunes hommes présentent des points communs évidents et il ne met même pas un enquêteur sur le dossier...

-Je sais qu'il ne s'agit que de drogués qui disparaissent mais vous auriez, au moins pu creuser un peu...  
-Agent Burke...  
Peter leva une main sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier cet homme s'il voulait obtenir des informations sans devoir diligenter une enquête officielle de son côté.

-Désolé, je sais que vous faites ce que vous pouvez avec les moyens qu'on vous donne... Je suis un peu sur les nerfs... Mon ami est dans la rue depuis des mois et ces disparitions me paraissent louches.  
-Nous n'avons, en effet, pas beaucoup d'agents disponibles. Nous sommes sur tous les fronts pour essayer de contenir le trafic d'armes et le trafic de drogues.  
-Pouvez-vous me laisser creuser un peu cette histoire? Si je ne trouve rien de concret, on laisse tomber mais si je trouve des indices reliant ces disparitions, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Votre connaissance du quartier et des trafiquants me seront précieuses.

L'inspecteur Nicolls approuva et Peter le suivit jusqu'à la morgue où le médecin légiste les reçut. Peter était toujours mal à l'aise quand il devait côtoyer ce genre d'expert mais l'homme face à lui, lui plut immédiatement.  
-Nicolls... Quel plaisir de vous voir dans mon antre...  
-Bill, je te présente l'Agent Burke du FBI...

L'homme en blouse blanche s'avança vers Peter, une main tendu, un sourire sincère éclairant son visage. Nicolls recula et tourna les talons, laissant Peter et le scientifique seul. L'inspecteur prétexta un dossier urgent à relire mais Peter avait senti le malaise qui existait visiblement entre les deux hommes.

-Ne faites pas attention à Nicolls, il déteste venir me voir. J'ai le don de lui hérisser le poil en lui rappelant que mes pensionnaire attendent qu'on leur rende justice...  
-Je vois... Je crois que je vais être classé dans la même case que vous...  
-En quoi puis-je vous aider, Agent Burke?  
-Des disparitions... J'aimerais être sûr que ce ne sont que des disparitions et, pour ça, je dois comparer mes photos et celles de certains de vos pensionnaires.

Peter sortit les copies des dossiers que Nicolls lui avait fourni. Le légiste regarda attentivement les photos de Digert, Sibard et Mitchell avant de se diriger vers une armoire à dossiers. Il en sortit deux chemises cartonnées et les tendit à Peter.  
-Je crois que vous venez de mettre la main sur quelque chose, Agent Burke.  
Les mains de 'Peter tremblaient un peu quand il ouvrit le premier dossier. Il aurait tellement aimé que son intuition soit fausse.

La première photo sur laquelle il posa les yeux était celle de Matt Sibard, la seconde celle de Gareth Mitchell.  
-Que leur est-il arrivé?  
-Officiellement... Overdose.  
Le ton du médecin fit immédiatement penser à Peter qu'il doutait de cette hypothèse.

-Et votre conviction personnelle?  
-Je pense que ces jeunes hommes sont bien morts d'une overdose mais c'est ce qui s'est passé avant leur mort qui me paraît étrange.  
Le médecin fit signe à Peter de le suivre. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit bureau où le docteur Bill Tiran lui servit un café.

-J'ai alerté Nicolls sur les découvertes incohérentes que j'ai trouvé en procédant à leur autopsie mais il m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi ouvrir une enquête. Ces jeunes gens ont passé leurs derniers jours dans un milieu luxueux, privilégié.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça?  
-Le contenu de leur estomac. Pour les deux, leur dernier repas était constitué de mets raffinés arrosés de champagne. Tous les deux avaient un poids normal ce qui n'est pas courant pour des personnes prenant de la drogue depuis aussi longtemps.  
-Ils ont peut-être rencontré un bienfaiteur...?  
Peter vit la grimace du médecin.

-S'ils ont rencontré quelqu'un cet homme est loin d'être une âme charitable. Ils présentaient tous les deux des traces de ce que je pourrais appeler de la torture. Les blessures avaient été soignées consciencieusement et la cicatrisation se serait faite sans peine.  
Peter eut du mal à avaler sa salive en entendant la description des blessures infligées. Comment Nicolls avait-il pu considérer ces faits comme sans importance? La phrase suivante finit de lui glacer le sang.  
-Ils présentent aussi tous les deux des traces de violences sexuelles. Je pense que ces deux hommes ont été tué après avoir servi de jouet à un pervers dangereux.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Neal se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin. Il se rappelait vaguement les événements de veille. Il avait suivi un homme jusqu'à une appartement luxueux où il avait fait la connaissance d'un autre homme... Son nom lui échappait pour le moment. Son esprit était encore engourdi par les derniers effets de la drogue qu'on lui avait injecté dans le courant de la nuit. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais il renonça lorsque la lumière trop vive agressa ses pupilles.

-Il faut te réveiller. Il n'aime pas quand on traine au lit...  
Une voix inconnue venait de s'adresser à lui alors qu'il se croyait seul dans la pièce. Qui était avec lui? Cette voix ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de l'homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Elle semblait beaucoup plus jeune. Il fit un gros effort pour ouvrir les yeux et après quelques secondes d'adaptation, son regard se fixa sur le jeune homme qui était assis sur le bord du lit. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, les yeux bleus perçants, les cheveux très blonds.

Neal se redressa luttant contre la nausée provoquée par ce changement de position. Il souleva le drap qui le couvrait et se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Un bandage lui entourait l'abdomen, son avant-bras droit était recouvert de la même manière. Il ne se rappelait s'être blessé mais ce n'était pas étonnant dans la mesure où il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit hormis le fait que, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait ce matin, son hôte lui avait fourni une nouvelle dose d'oubli.

-Bonjour... Qui es-tu? Et de qui parles-tu?  
-Je m'appelle Tim et l'homme dont je parle et le monstre qui nous retient ici. Il veut qu'on l'appelle Maître. Je n'ai aucune idée de son véritable nom.  
-D'accord. Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici?  
Le jeune homme nommé Tim baissa les yeux, visiblement gêné.  
-Je ne me rappelle pas quand je suis arrivé ici. Disons que le temps n'a plus vraiment d'importance ici.

Neal pouvait lire la peur dans chacun des gestes du jeune homme assis à côté de lui.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?  
-Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir de la nuit dernière?  
-Non, juste quelques bribes...  
Tim leva un regard triste vers lui.  
-Je suis désolé...

Neal regarda autour de lui. Des vêtements étaient posés sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il se glissa hors des draps et commença à s'habiller. Il se rendit vite compte que chaque parcelle de son corps était endolorie. Il n'était pas novice en la matière. Lors de son séjour en prison, il avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer des mauvais garçons qui lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas un des leur. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal alors qu'il ne voyait aucun hématome, aucune trace de coups. Les seuls signes visibles des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis étaient ces bandages.

-Tim, pourquoi es-tu désolé?  
-Il m'a forcé...  
Neal désigna les bandages couvrant son avant bras.  
-C'est toi qui m'a fait ça?  
-Non, ça c'est le Maître...  
Le jeune homme ne semblait pas prêt à en dire plus. Neal se sentait trop fatigué pour poser plus de questions mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans ces murs. Il se rassit sur le lit.

-Tim, que s'est-il passé?  
-Le Maître t'a amené dans sa chambre hier soir. Il m'a demandé de venir... Il fait toujours ça quand il y a un nouveau...  
Neal commençait à sentir son estomac se serrer. De vagues souvenirs revenaient mais il espérait sincèrement que ceux-ci n'étaient qu'une invention de son imagination fertile. La tension dans la voix de Tim ne le rassurait pas.  
-Qu'a-t-il fait?  
-Il prend du plaisir à torturer et il est très doué pour ça. Il distille la douleur de manière précise et sans laisser aucune trace ou presque... Son arme fétiche est un couteau un peu particulier à lame recourbée.

Non, ce n'était pas possible... Il ne pouvait pas avoir été aussi naïf pour tomber dans un piège pareil. Il avait passé les derniers mois à éviter soigneusement les ennuis. Tout lui revenait maintenant, morceau par morceau...les éclats de lumière se reflétant sur la lame qui s'approchait de son bras... Le sang puis la douleur...encore et encore... Les coups donnés avec précision alors qu'il était attaché sur une chaise... À la merci de cet homme. Neal ferma les yeux sentant, à nouveau la nausée l'envahir pendant que Tim continuait son récit de l'horreur...

-Le Maître aime voir la souffrance dans tes yeux... C'est là qu'il trouve son plaisir... Après il aime nous regarder. Il a un problème physique... Je veux dire... Je pense qu'il ne peut pas avoir de relations sexuelles...  
Neal leva une main pour l'arrêter dans son récit. Il se leva et d'un pas chancelant se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Son estomac était vide depuis la veille mais de violents spasmes lui contractaient les entrailles. Tim le rejoignit alors qu'il était encore penché au-dessus du lavabo, aspergeant son visage d'eau froide. Le jeune homme posa une main sur sa nuque.

Neal se dégagea vivement. Il savait que Tim n'avait fait qu'obéir à cet homme mais les souvenirs de la veille étaient encore trop confus et bien trop violents pour que son esprit puisse faire la part des choses. Le Maître l'avait obligé à abuser de Neal alors qu'il était ligoté, incapable de bouger.  
Neal entendait encore sa voix donner des ordres, encourager.

-Je suis désolé, Neal. Je ne pouvais pas désobéir.  
-Je sais... Ce n'est pas ta faute...  
Neal revint s'asseoir sur le lit.  
-Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes ici? D'autres pensionnaires?  
-Il y en a eu d'autres mais aujourd'hui il n'y a que nous deux.  
Neal avait peur de poser la question qui s'imposait.

-Où sont passés les autres?  
Le jeune homme, son nouvel ami, baissa à nouveau les yeux.  
-Le Maître se lasse vite de ses jouets. Matt est parti le premier... Un soir, le Maître est allé un peu trop loin dans ses jeux cruels... Matt était trop faible, après ça, pour continuer. On l'a soigné mais il n'a pas réussi à reprendre assez de forces alors le Maître l'a emmené... On ne l'a plus revu... Ensuite ce fut au tour de Gareth...

Devoir se remémorer ces terribles événements était très douloureux pour Tim et Neal s'en voulait de faire remonter tout ça a la surface.  
-Je pense que la Maître s'est débarrassé d'eux. Quand je lui ai demandé, il a dit qu'il les avait déposé à l'hôpital mais je ne suis pas stupide. Comment aurait-il pu faire ça sans risquer de se faire prendre? Un médecin aurait vite compris ce qui s'était passé en voyant les cicatrices, les plaies...  
Neal était d'accord avec les conclusions de Tim. Les deux hommes avaient probablement terminé leur existence dans une impasse ou sous un pont, une seringue dans un bras. Personne ne ferait vraiment attention à deux drogués retrouvés morts d'une overdose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a prévu maintenant, à ton avis?  
-La journée, généralement, il nous laisse tranquilles, du moment qu'on reste dans la chambre. Mais parfois il vient sans prévenir... C'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé.  
-Est-ce que toi aussi...?  
Le jeune homme souleva sa manche droite révélant de longues cicatrices.  
-Depuis le départ de Matt et Gareth, il m'a laissé tranquille. Je ne l'ai pas vu durant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Il est revenu et il m'a annoncé que j'aurais bientôt un nouveau compagnon...

Cet homme avait donc pris le temps de l'observer avant de le "recruter". Il se s'était rendu compte de rien, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu l'état dans lequel il avait traversé les derniers jours. S'il voulait sortir de là vivant, il devait absolument essayer de garder l'esprit clair. Ce qui risquait d'être très compliqué étant donné les circonstances. Ses mains commençaient déjà à trembler et il savait que, d'ici quelques heures, une seule pensée occuperait son esprit.

Il s'était mis tout seul dans cette situation et il ne pourrait compter sur personne pour venir le sortir de là. Si seulement, il avait laissé Peter l'approcher, s'il avait essayé de lui parler. Les regrets ne serviraient à rien. Tim et lui devaient essayer d'échapper à cet enfer avant que l'un d'eux n'y laisse la vie. Neal se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. La serrure ne serait pas difficile à forcer avec un minimum de matériel. Le problème était qu'il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la configuration des lieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêter attention à son environnement à son arrivée.

-Il va falloir qu'on trouve un moyen de quitter cet immeuble avant que ce pervers ne se débarrasse de nous comme il l'a fait avec les autres.  
-Il va se mettre en colère...  
-Tim, ce type est un malade. Il pense nous tenir sous sa domination parce qu'il nous fournit la drogue que notre corps réclame...  
Tim secouait vivement la tête. Le jeune homme avait probablement passé des semaines sous l'emprise de cet homme et son lavage de cerveau avait laissé des traces qu'il serait difficile d'effacer. Neal le saisit par les épaules.

-Tim, j'ai plongé dans ce gouffre tout seul parce que j'étais trop lâche pour demander de l'aide, trop égoïste pour penser que je pourrais faire du mal à mes amis. Il y a certainement quelqu'un qui t'attend dehors... Quelqu'un qui doit s'inquiéter pour toi...  
-Non, il n'y a personne...  
Neal comprit en entendant son hésitation qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.  
-Je suis certain que ta famille s'inquiète...  
-Mon père...peut-être... Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois... On s'est disputé parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte pour New York...

Neal était soulagé d'avoir trouvé un moyen de faire réfléchir le jeune homme à l'éventualité d'une fuite.  
-Je suis certain que ton père sera heureux de te retrouver. Il pourra t'aider à t'en sortir...  
-Et toi? Qui t'attend?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de famille ou, en tout cas, rien qui vaille le coup qu'on s'attarde. Mon ex petite amie a tué mon meilleur ami, celui que je considérais comme mon frère, avant de s'enfuir avec une fortune en diamant...  
Tim écoutait Neal déballer ses états d'âme, conscient qu'il se parlait sans doute plus à lui même.

-Je travaillais pour le FBI comme consultant après avoir passé presque quatre années en prison.  
-Le FBI...? Ils pourraient nous retrouver...?  
-Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils nous cherchent vraiment... Peut être...  
Neal laissa un mince espoir s'insinuer dans son cœur. Peter était à New York. Il était venu pour lui, pour le retrouver. Mais son ami était maintenant conscient de ce que son ami était devenu et la déception devait être grande pour celui qui avait tant fait pour lui.

Peter était de retour à l'appartement de June. Il était installé dans le salon, une tasse de café en main, les dossiers du médecin légiste sur les genoux. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la nature de ces disparitions. Quelqu'un avait enlevé ces jeunes gens en profitant de leur addiction, les avait torturés et s'en était débarrassé sans état d'âme. Ce qui rassurait un peu Peter c'était le fait qu'ils avaient apparemment passé plusieurs semaines en captivité avant d'être tués. Rien n'indiquait, pour le moment que Neal avait, lui aussi été enlevé mais Peter avait le sentiment que son ami était en danger.

Il était incapable de se l'expliquer mais depuis son retour à New York, c'était comme s'il avait retrouvé sa connexion avec Neal. Même si le jeune homme lui avait violemment fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide, Peter savait qu'il ne pourrait quitter cette ville qu'une fois qu'il saurait son ami hors de danger. Il n'avait pas peur de devoir se battre contre ce pervers, ni même de lui régler son compte s'il le fallait... Mais il sentait qu'il devrait aussi se battre contre Neal.

Peter se sentait coupable de l'avoir abandonné à son chagrin après la mort de Mozzie. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Neal puisse sombrer dans la drogue mais, maintenant qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux l'état de son ami, il se rendait compte qu'il avait probablement refusé de voir les signaux d'alerte, d'entendre les appels à l'aide du jeune homme. Neal les avait aidé à déménager, il avait participé à leur installation. Mais sa joie trop exubérante, trop bruyante, sonnait faux.

Il relut une nouvelle fois les dossiers cherchant une piste, un indice lui permettant de continuer ses recherches. Mais rien, dans ces dossiers ne permettait une quelconque interprétation. Les dossiers étaient presque vides et seules les conclusions du médecin légiste paraissaient apporter un éclaircissement à cette affaire. Peter ne savait même pas s'il s'attaquait à un homme seul ou à une band organisée. Il se décida à appeler Jones pour l'informer de ses dernières découvertes.

Il lui confia ses soupçons et ceux du légiste et lui demanda de lancer une recherche à plus grande échelle pour voir si d'autres cas de disparitions similaires avaient été signalées. Il ne fallut qu'une heure à son ancien collègue pour le rappeler avec de nouvelles informations. Peter frissonna en entendant Jones lui exposer le résultat de ses recherches.

Au cours de l'année précédente, onze jeunes hommes avaient été retrouvés morts d'une overdose louche. Les corps avaient été découverts dans des secteurs différents et aucun lien n'avait été fait entre ces affaires. Mais orienté par les soupçons de Peter, les points communs s'étaient révélés. Toutes victimes avaient été retrouvées dans un endroit découvert comme si on avait voulu qu'ils soient retrouvés rapidement. Ils présentaient tous de nombreuses cicatrices et des traces de fractures récentes partiellement ressoudées pour certains.  
Le sentiment d'urgence s'accentua encore. Il devait retrouver Neal avant que son nom ne vienne s'ajouter à la liste déjà longue des victimes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Peter ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Son sommeil fut hanté par des appels à l'aide. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Neal mais il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre, seul ses cris emplissaient l'air. Il n'avait jamais entendu autant de douleur et de désespoir dans la voix de son ami et, quand il se réveilla, ces cris raisonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve provoqué par les longues heures passées à lire ces dossiers mais il y avait dans ces appels à l'aide quelque chose de bien réel qui lui glaçait le sang. Il n'aurait su expliquer comment mais il était certain que Neal était aux mains de ce même type qui torturait et abusait de ces jeunes gens récupérés dans la rue.

Il eut la confirmation de ce terrible pressentiment quand il rejoignit Paul dans le café où ils s'étaient vus la veille. Celui-ci lui confirma qu'on avait vu Neal suivre le recruteur. La rumeur disait que lorsque cet homme débarquait, mieux valait se cacher car son regard, s'il se posait sur vous, portait malheur. Peter n'était pas sur superstitieux et il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre ce genre de légende urbaine qui ne servaient souvent qu'à cacher des crimes ou des délits derrière un semblant de surnaturel. Mais, après le rêve de la veille, il commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une part de vérité dans ces récits.

Cet homme emmenait des jeunes hommes dans un lieu inconnu et, pour la plupart, ils ne refaisaient jamais surface ou alors on les retrouvait morts dans des circonstances suspectes. Peter fit part à Paul du résultat de ses recherches tout en gardant pour lui les aspects les plus délicats. Ce père était déjà bien assez angoissé de savoir que les autres disparus avaient été éliminés par le bourreau, pas la peine d'en rajouter en décrivant la nature des sévices subis. Paul fut rassuré d'entendre que son fils ne faisait pas parti de la liste des victimes.

-Peut être que mon Tim et votre ami sont ensemble?  
Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant pour lui de penser que son fils puisse être détenu avec un autre homme qui avait travaillé pour le FBI. Peter savait bien que ce genre de pervers se lasse vite et que, s'il avait fait venir Neal dans son antre, c'était probablement pour remplacer son jouet précédent. Une fois de plus il se retint de préciser sa pensée à l'homme face à lui. Son intervention et son implication dans cette affaire lui avait redonné espoir. Mais dans ce genre d'affaire, Peter savait que l'espoir était un mauvais allié, il valait mieux essayer de rester lucide pour ne pas trop se laisser porter.

-Vous avez recueilli d'autres infos par les habitués des lieux?  
-Pas grand chose. Ils sont tous terrorisés. Ils pensent que le diable ou une autre créature malfaisante est à l'œuvre dans cette histoire. La plupart ne vivent plus vraiment dans la réalité et cette atmosphère ne fait qu'amplifier leur délire.  
-C'est sans doute vrai mais je pense, qu'il y a quand même une part de vrai dans ce qu'ils disent. Ont-ils pu décrire ce recruteur?

Paul eut un petit sourire en repensant à ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit précédente.  
-Si on oublie ceux qui lui ont vu des cornes sur la tête ou ceux qui l'ont vu porter un collier d'épines ensanglantées, on arrive à une description banale... Grand, blond. Il parle sans accent et porte toujours un costume.  
Ce qui ressemblait pour Paul à des élucubrations dues aux effets de la drogue, alluma une pointe d'intérêt chez Peter.

-Un collier d'épines ensanglantées?  
-Oui, deux personnes m'ont mentionné ce détail. J'ai trouvé ça étrange mais on entend tellement de choses bizarres... Vous pensez que ça pourrait être important... Je ne vois pas bien...  
-Un tatouage...  
Peter poursuivait sa pensée sans plus vraiment écouter l'homme assis face à lui. Ils étaient peut être sur une piste. S'il s'agissait réellement d'un tatouage, il était suffisamment étrange et remarquable pour que deux personnes différentes l'aient repéré.

-Vous rappelez-vous qui vous en a parlé?  
-Un homme qui je ne suis pas certain de reconnaître mais l'autre c'était Annia, une jeune fille que je croise souvent. Elle doit encore se trouver au squat.  
-Allons-y...

Sans plus attendre, Peter se leva et prit le chemin de la sortie, Paul sur les talons. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le vieil immeuble en ruine. Peter avait encore un peu de mal à marcher mais la douleur dans sa cheville n'était rien face à l'espoir d'avoir enfin trouvé une piste pouvant le mener à Neal. Ils parcoururent les quelques mètres les séparant de l'immeuble. Une fois à l'intérieur Paul repéra rapidement la jeune femme à qui il avait parlé la veille. Peter se rendit vite compte qu'il serait difficile de lui soutirer des propos cohérents dans les heures à venir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'elle redescende de son nuage. Les heures s'écoulaient rapidement et il ne pouvait plus supporter de savoir Neal aux mains de ce pervers. Il s'accroupirent à hauteur de la jeune femme qui leva vers eux des yeux égarés dans un monde qui n'était plus le leur. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans et Peter se demanda qu'elles épreuves dans sa vie l'avaient amenées jusqu'ici. Qui avait pu lui faire tant de mal qu'elle en arrive à se détruire de la sorte? Il essaya de mettre son humanité et son empathie de côté pour se concentrer sur ce qui les amenait ici.

Il fit signe à Paul qu'il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui pose les questions. Elle se méfierait moins d'une personne qu'elle connaissait.  
-Annia...  
Paul attendit que le regard de la jeune femme se fixe sur lui. Elle sembla le reconnaître et lui adressa un sourire enfantin dévoilant une dentition déjà usée par les abus.  
-Bonjour, Annia. Tu te rappelles... Je t'ai parlé de cet homme qui a emmené mon fils et un autre jeune homme... Je t'ai montré sa photo hier...  
-Le beau gosse...?

Peter sourit en entendant ses mots. Neal aurait sûrement été très flatté de l'entendre le qualifier de la sorte.  
-Oui, il s'appelle Neal. Tu m'as parlé de l'homme avec qui il était...  
-Il le suivait... Beau gosse lui a pris quelque chose... Et après ils sont partis.  
Peter devina derrière ce récit que Neal avait dû essayer de soutirer à cet homme son portefeuille pu un bijou lui offrant ainsi un moyen de pression suffisant pour l'attirer dans son piège.

-Peter est l'ami de Neal. Il voudrait le retrouver pour le sortir des griffes de ce type...  
-L'envoyé du diable...  
La jeune femme semblait terrorisée en prononçant ces mots. Peter s'avança et posa prudemment une main rassurante sur la sienne. Un regard intense se leva vers lui. Il vit, à ce moment, toute la douleur contenue dans ce corps fragile, les longues heures à craindre pour sa vie, à chercher le moyen de survivre un jour de plus.

-Annia... Mon ami, Neal, est en danger. Je dois le retrouver vite. Vous avez dit que cet homme avait un collier particulier...  
-Sur sa peau...  
Sa main serra celle de Peter. La terreur que cet homme lui avait inspirée était encore bien présenté mais elle inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.  
-Une ligne avec des épines et du sang... Rouge...  
-Ça va beaucoup nous aider, Annia. Essayez de vous souvenir... Est-ce que c'était un collier ou plutôt comme un tatouage?

La jeune femme réfléchit de longues secondes et Peter cru l'avoir définitivement perdue dans les brimes de la drogue. Elle dégagea sa main et fouilla dans son sac sortant un bloc de feuille de dessin et une boîte de crayons. Elle regarda Peter avec un large sourire montrant son trésor.  
-Cadeau de Beau Gosse...  
Évidemment, même dans les pires endroits, Neal trouvait le moyen de se faire apprécier de la gente féminine. Annia se mît à griffonner. Les gestes étaient imprécis mais le dessin qui se forma petit à petit ressemblait bien à ce qu'elle avait décrit.

Elle arracha la page et la tendit à Peter.  
-Merci beaucoup, Annia. Grace à votre aide, on va pourra faire des recherches sur cet homme et l'empêcher de vous faire du mal...  
Peter se rendit compte que la femme ne l'entendait plus. Elle avait replongé dans le cauchemar que sa vie était devenue. Les deux hommes se redressèrent et quittèrent l'immeuble. Tous les deux étaient heureux du résultat et de l'aide précieuse que cette jeune femme leur avait apportée mais Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette pointe de culpabilité et d'impuissance lui remuer les entrailles.

Il faisait parti des forces de l'ordre et il avait voué sa vie à aider et à essayer de protéger les citoyens de cette ville. Mais, face à de telles situations de détresse, que pouvait-il faire? Comment sortir ces jeunes gens de la rue? Comment les aider à reprendre espoir? Il savait la tâche impossible mais se retrouver confronté à une telle déchéance l'avait secoué. Il se promit d'essayer de se renseigner sur cette jeune fille... Il pourrait peut être trouver ses parents ou quelqu'un pouvant le venir en aide.

Mais sa priorité du moment c'était de lancer une recherche pour retrouver la signification et l'origine de ce tatouage. Il n'était pas commun et c'était une chance qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer. Il pourrait peut-être leur permettre de remonter jusqu'au rabatteur et de là jusqu'à Neal. Jones avait déjà mis en place un réseau de surveillance discret dans le quartier pour essayer de repérer des allers et venus étranges. Tous les agents mobilises avaient en leur possession les photos de Tim et de Neal.

En arrivant à l'appartement, Peter scanda le tatouage et commença ses recherches. Machinalement, il saisit son téléphone et, ce n'est qu'après avoir composé la moitié du numéro qu'il se rendit compte que son correspondant ne pourrait pas lui répondre. Il avait, par réflexe, essayé d'appeler Mozzie. L'aide du petit homme lui aurait été précieuse et, pour la première fois depuis sa mort, Peter sentit le vide que son décès avait laissé dans sa vie. June le rejoignit à cet instant et posa une main sur son bras sentant que Peter avait besoin de ce geste de réconfort.

Peter la regarda et tenta un timide sourire mais la seule chose qu'il parvint à faire fut de réprimer un sanglot.  
-June... Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve...  
-Si quelqu'un peut faire ça, c'est bien vous, Peter. Vous connaissez Neal mieux que personne...  
-La nuit dernière...  
Peter ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Les images et les son de son cauchemar lui revenaient en mémoire. La peur et le sentiment d'urgence qu'il avait alors ressenti ne l'avait pas quitté depuis.

-Peter, vous devez faire confiance à votre instinct...  
-Mon instinct me dit que quelque chose de terrible est en train de lui arriver et personne n'est là pour l'aider. Il pense qu'on l'a abandonné.  
June comprenait les craintes de son nouveau locataire. Elle avait, elle-même, passé de longue heures sans pouvoir fermer l'œil, tournant et retournant dans sa tête les événements ayant précédé la fuite de Neal. Depuis sa disparition, pas une minute ne se passait sans qu'elle pense à ce que le jeune homme était probablement en train de vivre.

Peter avait baissé les yeux pour cacher ses larmes et ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser.  
-J'aurais dû comprendre, June. J'aurais dû l'aider. Au lieu de ça, je me suis enfui, je l'ai laissé seul...

June sentait qu'il y avait plus derrière ces mots et elle décida de laisser son ami prendre son temps pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée.  
-J'ai eu peur... Peur de tout perdre si je le laissais prendre trop de place dans ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, c'est lui que j'ai perdu.  
-Peter, il est encore temps...  
-J'ai entendu ses cris... Je les entends encore...

Cette fois Peter laissait couler les larmes. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant, aussi désemparé. Même s'il parvenait à retrouver Neal, pourrait-il vraiment le sauver?  
-Peter, laissez votre instinct...votre lien avec Neal... vous guider...  
L'agent du FBI n'avait jamais cru au médium, au paranormal mais il sentait que June avait raison. Un lien l'unissait à Neal. La nuit dernière, ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas un simple cauchemar.

Peter avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur où l'image scannée du tatouage apparaissait en plein écran.  
-C'est la seule piste que nous avons. J'ai lancé une recherche dans les fichiers du FBI. Si ce tatouage a une signification, une origine particulière, on pourra remonter jusqu'à son propriétaire. Cet homme aurait été vu avec Neal peu avant sa disparition.  
-C'est une piste sérieuse mais que vous dit votre cœur...?  
June plaça sa main contre la poitrine de Peter sentant, sous sa paume, les battements effrénés de son cœur.

-C'est ma tête qui doit se concentrer sur cette affaire. Je dois mettre mes sentiments de côté.  
-Je pense que vous faites erreur, Peter. Ce n'est pas l'agent du FBI qui retrouvera Neal. C'est son ami qui parviendra à remonter sa piste. C'est son ami qui arrivera à le sortir de la rue et à le ramener parmi nous.  
Peter ferma les yeux, méditant les sages paroles de son amie. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir mettre de côté ses habitudes de travail pour se laisser guider par ses sentiments. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer ces sentiments et leur réelle signification.  
-Il est peut-être temps d'être honnête avec vous même, Peter. Ce n'est qu'à ce prix que vous pourrez le sauver.  
Sur ces mots, lourds de sens, June se leva et quitta la pièce. Le laissant seul face à ses peurs et ses hésitations.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Un grand merci à Sophie pour ses reviews très flatteuses et qui donnent encore plus envie d'écrire... Moi...très flatté... :-))_**

* * *

Chapitre 6.

Neal ouvrit péniblement les yeux et s'aperçut que le jour n'était pas encore levé. La séance de "jeux" de la veille l'avait laissé épuisé physiquement et nerveusement. Comme l'avait dit Tim, cet homme savait s'y prendre pour distiller la douleur de manière précise et avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il avait eu l'occasion de croiser un certain nombre de malades mais celui-ci les dépassait tous, et de loin. Il n'avait rien vécu de tel...à la fin de la séance, il était incapable de dire où il se trouvait. Cet homme l'avait réduit à l'état d'objet, d'esclave qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que la douleur cesse.

Il se sentait au bord de la nausée en pensant à ce que cet homme lui avait fait et à ce qu'il lui avait fait faire. Après l'avoir amené aux portes de l'inconscience à plusieurs reprises, il lui avait promis quelques minutes de répits en échange de de ce qu'il appelait des "gages". Au début, Neal avait refusé, essayant de garder une étincelle de fierté et d'amour propre. Mais il avait dû céder devant les assauts répétés et continus des différents supplices que cet homme était capable d'imaginer. À la fin de cette séance, il aurait tué son propre père pour que ça s'arrête. Il se rappelait avoir supplié son tortionnaire, il avait appelé Peter aussi. Penser à son ancien collègue et ami le soulageait un peu.

À un moment, il avait même cru l'entendre, sentir sa main se poser sur son front alors que la douleur le faisait délirer. La sensation avait été fugace mais elle avait suffi à le faire tenir un peu plus longtemps. Mais il sentait que la prochaine séance serait la dernière. Tim était à ses côtés, il pouvait sentir sa présence. La nuit dernière, il n'avait pas participé aux réjouissances. Le Maître avait voulu profiter seul de son nouveau jouet. Neal sentit un linge humide se poser sur son visage. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais une main le retint.

-Reste allongé. Tu es encore très faible. Il t'a salement amoché.  
-Il s'est bien...amusé...  
Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de poursuivre. La douleur se réveilla et cette nouvelle vague faillit lui faire perdre connaissance. Il se concentra sur sa respiration puis se força à ouvrir les yeux. Le visage de Tim était marqué par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.  
-Quels sont les dégâts...?  
-Je ne suis pas médecin mais je pense que tu as des côtés cassées, certaines entailles dans ton dos semblent infectées ce qui provoque une forte fièvre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Neal...

Le jeune homme semblait au bord de la panique. Neal avait du mal à rester conscient, il n'avait pas vraiment la force nécessaire pour rassurer son nouvel ami. La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire c'était dormir même s'il savait bien qu'ils devaient essayer de quitter cet endroit avant que le Maître revienne les chercher.  
-Tim, il faut qu'on parte... Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter une nouvelle nuit dans cet enfer.  
Le jeune homme se mît cette fois à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ses mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlée et quand il essaya de placer un pansement sur une entaille marquant le poignet de Neal, il appuya trop fort et Neal ne pu retenir un cri.

-Je suis désolé...  
Tim baissa la tête, honteux et Neal comprit soudain la raison de ses tremblements. Tim n'avait pas été invité à la fête de la veille. Il était en état de manque.  
-Ça va, Tim. Il faut que tu essaies de respirer doucement. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour qu'on sorte de là...  
Le jeune hoche essaya pendant de longues secondes de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Petit à petit, les larmes se calmèrent et Neal fut soulagé de le voir se calmer un peu.

-Aide-moi à me lever et à m'habiller.  
-Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos.  
-On n'a pas le temps. Il a dit, hier soir, qu'il reviendrait dans la matinée...  
Tim se décida à l'aider et après s'être habillé et rassit sur le lit, Neal luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Ils étaient tous les deux mal partis. Un drogué en état de manque et un autre à peine capable de tenir sur ses deux jambes.

Neal respira aussi profondément que ses blessures le lui permettaient et se leva. Il chancela vers la porte fermée à clé. Il commença à jouer avec la serrure qui finit par céder. Il sourit en constatant qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main. La pièce autour de lui commença à tourner, il se sentait très faible. Il sentit les bras de Tim le retenir de tomber.  
-Tu as une idée de la direction à prendre?  
-Pas vraiment mais si on trouve les escaliers, il suffira de descendre...

Neal aurait aimé être aussi optimiste mais ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans le couloir. Neal frissonna en passant devant la porte de la salle de torture où il avait passé la nuit. Ils continuèrent encore quelques mètres avant de déboucher sur le grand salon. Ce fut, pour eux une grave erreur.  
-Quel plaisir de vous voir me rendre visite... Je te manquais déjà Neal?  
La voix de son tortionnaire le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler cette peur. Voir cet homme se dresser face à lui et il pouvait sentir chaque coup, chaque entaille...

Le Maître s'avança, sourire aux lèvres.  
-Il est encore tôt mais puisque vous êtes là...  
Il caressa la joue de Tim avant de se tourner vers Neal. Il prit la place de Tim et guida sa victime vers le fauteuil le plus proche.  
-Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un petit stimulant, mon ange...  
Neal frémit en entendant l'homme l'appeler par ce surnom enfantin. Il l'avait utilisé pour la première fois la nuit précédente alors que Neal le suppliait de mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

L'homme se mît à préparer une injection sous les yeux avides de Tim. Le Maître se rendit compte du regard intense du jeune homme et finit par se tourner vers lui.  
-Tim, mon grand, je t'avais presque oublié... Approche...  
Neal savait que son ami ne pourrait pas résister à la tentation et le metteur en scène de cette macabre pièce en était pleinement conscient. Il allait certainement s'en servir pour le manipuler à sa guise.

-Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi?  
Tim sembla réfléchir quelques instants, conscient lui aussi que Neal allait être la victime de ce petit jeu. Il savait aussi que Neal n'était pas en état de supporter de nouveaux sévices. Il avait le choix entre refuser le soulagement que la drogue lui procurerait ou succomber et probablement être responsable de la,mort d'un homme qui avait essayé de l'aider... Évidemment, il avait conscience que son hésitation était quelque chose d'horrible.

Neal leva les yeux vers lui et pendant une fraction de seconde, il y vit une peur incontrôlée. Puis l'expression de Neal changea brusquement. Il releva la tête et sourit à Tim.  
-Fais ce qu'il te demande Tim. Je préfère mourir de ta main plutôt qu'il pose à nouveau ses sales pattes sur moi.  
-Tu entends ça, Tim...? Ce cher ange nous offre sa vie sur un plateau.  
L'homme s'avança et se plaça face à Neal, à cheval sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa la joue et approcha son visage du sien. Neal pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle, l'odeur du parfum, hors de prix qu'il portait lui donnait la nausée.

-Dommage que tu sois en si piteux état... Tu es un partenaire très spécial, Neal.  
Neal essaya de trouver quelque chose à répondre mais il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de bavarder avec l'homme qui s'apprêtait à le tuer. Neal ne sentit pas venir la gifle violente qui s'écrasa sur sa joue.  
-Je te fais un compliment et tu ne trouves rien à dire...? Les autres ne t'arrivaient pas à la cheville... Rien qu'en voyant la lame, ils commençaient à pleurnicher...  
Cet homme était un grand malade et Neal savait que, quoi qu'il dise, il poursuivrait le schéma qu'il avait en tête.

-Finissons-en...  
-Tu es bien pressé...  
Après avoir plongé la main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, l'homme sortit son jouet préféré et se mît à faire danser la lame sous les yeux de Neal. Celui-ci retint un cri quand elle s'approcha lentement de sa joue droite. L'homme n'a avait jamais touché à son visage à part pour le gifler mais la donne semblait avoir changée.

La lame s'enfonça lentement dans la chair tendre de sa joue. La vive douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler.  
-C'est dommage d'abîmer ce joli minois mais comme c'est la dernière fois... Je peux me permettre quelques extras...  
Neal sentait le sang couler le long de sa joue et dans son cou. Il n'avait pas besoin de porter la main à son visage pour savoir que l'entaille était profonde, suffisamment pour laisser une cicatrice ineffaçable...

L'homme se releva et revint vers Tim qui n'avait pas bougé. Neal essayait désespérément de ne pas lui en vouloir, de ne pas lui cracher au visage quand il s'approcha. Le jeune homme était lui-aussi une victime et cette pourriture l'avait tellement bien conditionné qu'il ne pouvait plus comprendre la nature particulièrement horrible de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il était incapable de faire des choix conscients... À l'instant où il prit la décision d'obéir aux autres du Maître, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête, c'était la promesse d'une dose...

Suivant les ordres du Maitre, Tim commença à ôter les vêtements de Neal réveillant la douleur dans chacun de ses membres. Un fois nu, Tim commença à s'éloigner de son ami n'osant même pas le regarder. Neal lui saisit la main et leva les yeux vers lui.  
-Je te pardonne... Quoi qu'il te demande de faire... Je te pardonne...  
Tim retint un sanglot et lui tourna le dos laissant Neal aux mains de son bourreau.

-Je vois que notre ami Tim à fait du beau travail. Il faut dire qu'il a un peu de pratique... Peut être que je vais le garder un peu pour m'aider avec tes successeurs...  
Le Maître s'avança à nouveau vers sa victime, le couteau à lame courbe toujours en main. Il plaça la pointe de la lame à la base de son cou, appuyant suffisamment pour percer la peau. Neal savait que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il avait prévu de le tuer mais la terreur l'envahit pourtant, incontrôlable. Il avait vécu, à deux reprises, ces séances de tortures et l'anticipation de la douleur à venir était certainement pire que la douleur elle-même.

Le Maître ôta les pansements un à un, s'appliquant à rouvrir les plaies. Son sourire cruel ne le quittait pas. Neal fut surpris quand il s'arrêta, se retourna et tendit le couteau à Tim.  
-Montre-moi à quel point tu es un bon garçon, Timmy...  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête mais Neal sentit que son ami allait céder quand il vit l'homme s'approcher de lui, le menaçant de son arme.  
-Tu ne voudrais pas que je me fâche... Et que je te punisse... Je pourrais te laisser dans ta chambre... Seul... Pendant de longues journées.

Tim secouait toujours la tête, mais les larmes aux yeux, il prit l'arme et s'avança vers Neal.  
-Oui, c'est bien, Tim. Fais toi plaisir...  
Les mains du jeune homme tremblaient tellement que Neal se mit à espérer qu'il lui plante ce couteau en plein cœur. Mais malgré sa maladresse, Tim essayait de ne pas provoquer de dommages irréparable à son ami. Neal essaya de rester conscient le plus longtemps possible. Il avait bien trop peur ne plus se réveiller s'il perdait connaissance. Mais son torse était couvert de sang, sa joue droite lui faisait particulièrement mal et il savait qu'il était en train de perdre son combat.

Il devait faire quelque chose s'il voulait rester en vie. C'était le moment de décider s'il voulait rester en vie ou tout abandonner. Ce serait facile de prendre la main de Tim et de la guider pour que le prochain coup soit le dernier. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait? Quand il avait, pour la première fois planté cette aiguille dans son bras, il avait vu cet acte comme le premier pas vers la mort. Mais aujourd'hui, une étincelle de vie brillait encore dans son cœur... Un secret espoir..

Il ferma un instant les yeux et l'image qui apparut alors lui réchauffa le cœur... Dans ce tourment, perdu dans ce tunnel de douleur, une lumière brillait encore... Il lui semblait entendre sa voix, son rire, ses remontrances... Ses bras l'entourant le jour où il avait mît son meilleur ami en terre... Ses appels après son départ et son embarras quand le silence s'installait au bout du fil. Il s'était senti abandonné mais, aujourd'hui, il voyait clair, il comprenait...

Peter ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il le cherchait et s'il parvenait à tenir encore un peu, ils pourraient à nouveau être réuni... Derrière ses paupières closes, il voyait son sourire. Peter essayait de lui parler... "Accroche-toi"... Promis, Peter...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire?  
Le Maître bouscula Tim l'envoyant rouler sur le sol et se jeta sur Neal. Les coups tombaient sans s'arrêter. Neal sentit les os de sa mâchoire se briser. L'homme le saisit par les épaules et le jeta au sol, sa tête fut violemment projetée contre le parquet, à plusieurs reprises. Neal avait promis de se battre et il mît ses dernières forces dans cette bataille mais chaque coup l'approchait un peu plus du gouffre qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il vit à nouveau Peter... Il lui tendait la main mais Neal ne pouvait pas l'atteindre... Il perdait pieds petit à petit...  
"Pardonne-moi, Peter..."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Encore un grand merci à Sophie... Je suis très heureux de pouvoir procurer un petit moment de plaisir à la lecture de ces histoires qui bourgeonnent un peu dans le désordre dans ma tête..._**

* * *

Chapitre 7.

Peter se réveilla en sursaut. Le jour n'était pas encore levé. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à chercher des liens entre des gangs, des branches de la mafia et le type de tatouage repéré sur l'homme qui avait enlevé Neal. Mais toutes les pistes auxquelles il avait cru l'avait mené à une impasse. Il avait fini par s'endormir, la peur au ventre en pensant à ce que ses cauchemars pourraient bien lui réserver.

Il mit un long moment avant de se rappeler ce qui l'avait réveillé mais ses souvenirs revinrent enfin le glaçant de terreur. Il se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlée et eut juste le temps d'arriver à la salle de bains. Il se passa le visage sous l'eau laissant le froid lui réveiller le cerveau. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il n'arrivait pas à effacer l'image de Neal se perdant dans le noir. Ses cris terrifiants qui l'appelaient à l'aide et puis, dans un dernier souffle ces quelques mots qui le paralysaient: " pardonne-moi, Peter".

-Où es-tu, Neal?  
Peter fixa son reflet dans le miroir étonné de voir les larmes qui inondaient ses joues. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu mais il savait ce que signifiaient ces mots, il sentait au fond de son cœur qu'il l'avait perdu. La douleur de ce constat le saisit et il se retrouva à genoux sur le sol de la salle de bains, la main agrippée contre sa poitrine. Il avait du mal à respirer et, pendant un instant, il crut que les ténèbres allaient, à son tour le submerger. Assez étrangement, il n'eut pas peur. Il savait que Neal était là, dans l'ombre et qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Peter, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?  
June avait entendu sa chute et malgré l'heure tardive, elle n'avait pas hésité à venir voir ce qui n'allait pas. Peter leva vers elle un regard déformé par la douleur.  
-J'appelle immédiatement les secours...  
Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce mais Peter lui attrapa la main. Il commençait à se sentir mieux et la douleur dans sa poitrine se dissipait petit à petit.

-Ça va aller, June. Je crois que j'ai fait un vilain cauchemar...  
Peter se releva lentement et c'est, chancelant et à bout de souffle, qu'il rejoignit le canapé.  
-Vous êtes sûr que ça va? Vous n'avez pas la tête d'un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens...  
S'il n'avait pas été si secoué, Peter aurait bien souri face à cet euphémisme. Il avait vu sa tête dans le miroir et les mots de June ne reflétait qu'en partie la réalité. Son amie vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prit la main vérifiant discrètement son pouls.

-Quel mauvais rêve a pu vous mettre dans un état pareil...?  
Peter secoua la tête, il lui était très difficile de repenser à ces images. La sensation de vide laissée dans son cœur par ces quelques instants lui était insupportable.  
-Peter, que se passe-t-il?  
-Je l'ai perdu, June...  
-Vous devez garder espoir. Neal est un battant, il n'abandonnera pas...  
-Il s'est battu, June. Il a essayé mais...

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau le long de ses joues et June se sentait impuissante face à la détresse de cet homme d'habitude si fort. Peter n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à exprimer clairement ses sentiments mais elle avait souvent été le témoin privilégié de la tendresse avec laquelle il veillait sur Neal...comme un grand frère, un père et parfois il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard qui lui faisait penser qu'autre chose, de plus profond, se cacher derrière cette bienveillance. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait voir la force du lien qui s'était tissé entre les deux amis.

Quand Peter lui avait parlé de ses rêves, elle avait pensé que ses années au sein du FBI et son imagination lui faisaient voir et sentir des choses qui n'étaient pas réelles. Mais elle venait de le retrouver en proie à une douleur non feinte. Elle avait immédiatement pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque. Maintenant que son ami s'était un peu calmé, elle comprit que la panique l'avait submergé quand il avait réalisé la nature réelle de son rêve.

-Peter, que se passait-il dans ce rêve?  
-C'est assez flou... Je pouvais ressentir sa douleur mais aussi une grande sérénité. Il me souriait en disant qu'il avait compris, qu'il regrettait de s'être enfui... Et puis tout est devenu noir... Il avait si mal...  
Peter plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Il y parvint difficilement et June commença à regretter de ne pas avoir appelé les secours.

-J'ai essayé de le ramener, de lui tendre la main mais il s'éloignait toujours. Et puis... Et puis... Il m'a demandé pardon... C'est à ce moment que je me suis réveillé.  
June était bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Lorsque son mari était mort, elle l'avait su immédiatement. Quand un agent de police était venu frapper à sa porte, elle était déjà prête à le suivre pour reconnaître le corps. Tout son être avait ressenti cette douleur, ce vide, instantanément. Le monde autour d'elle avait changé en quelques secondes, la laissant à jamais amputée de la meilleure partie d'elle même.

Alors quand elle vit cette même douleur, ce même vide se refléter dans le regard de Peter, elle comprit et ses larmes se joignirent à celles de son ami. Elle voulait garder espoir, l'espoir fou que Neal avait pu se sortir de ce piège. Parfois la vie vous offre des petits miracles. Elle saisit le bras de Peter. Pour le moment, il fallait sortir son ami de cette léthargie dans laquelle il était en train de s'enfoncer.

Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et elle savait aussi les dangers qui le guettaient. Elle ne devait pas le laisser se morfondre où cet état risquait de durer et de le mener sur des chemins dangereux.  
-Peter, je vais passer une tenue plus adéquate... Vous vous habillez et on va aller faire un tour dans cet endroit de misère...  
Peter leva un regard incrédule vers celle qu'il considérait, tout comme Neal, comme une grand mère adoptive.  
-June, ça pourrait être dangereux...  
-Je me fous du danger. Neal a besoin de nous, on doit faire quelque chose. Et puis, j'aurais un agent du FBI à mes côtés. Avec vous, je ne risque rien.

Peter sourit caressant tendrement la main de son amie. Ils avaient très peu de chance de retrouver Neal là-bas. Après ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve, Peter pensait plutôt qu'on retrouverait son corps dans les jours à venir quelque part en ville... Mais la détermination et la lueur d'espoir qu'il vit dans les yeux de June, lui donnèrent l'énergie nécessaire pour se lever de ce canapé et se préparer pour leur expédition.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvèrent au salon. Peter avait vérifié et préparé son arme. Se balader dans ce genre de quartier au petit matin était très dangereux et, avec la présence de June à ses côtés il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Ils partirent tous les deux en direction de l'immeuble où ils espéraient et redouter de retrouver leur ami. La peur ne l'avait pas quiète mais il retrouvait peu à peu son instinct d'enquêteur et la volonté d'aller au bout de ses investigations. Si son pressentiment s'avérait exact, il se promit de retrouver le responsable et de le faire payer.

"Pardonne-moi, Peter"... Les mots raisonnèrent encore dans sa tête quelques secondes. Il lui sembla entendre un grand bruit mais il n'osait pas bouger. Il n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux, plus la force de se battre. Il se contentait de rester là, allongé sur le sol. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que la pluie de coups avait cessé. Peut-être son tortionnaire avait-il décidé de faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

Neal sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule... Une main tremblante et étrangement douce.  
-Neal... C'est fini...  
Au milieu du brouillard qu'était devenu sa conscience, il lui sembla reconnaître la voix de Tim. Le jeune homme l'aida à se redresser. La douleur provoquée par ce mouvement faillit l'envoyer dans une inconscience qu'il aurait accueilli avec soulagement. Mais Tim le secouait pour le garder éveillé.

-Neal, il va falloir que tu m'aides... Il faut qu'on sorte de là...  
Il était incapable de répondre, sa mâchoire refusait de bouger et, de toute façon, il se sentait bien trop épuisé pour pouvoir formuler une pensée cohérente. Il observa la scène autour de lui... La table basse était en morceaux, le Maître était allongé sur le sol. Neal mît un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qui s'était sans doute passé.

Il pouvait voir le manche d'un couteau sortir de sa gorge... Une mare de sang commençait à s'étaler autour de lui. Tim avait sans doute pris la décision la plus difficile de sa vie. Neal aurait aimé le féliciter, le remercier. Tim l'aida à enfiler son pantalon. Devant l'urgence de la situation, il ne prit pas la peine de finir de le vêtir. Il lui passa une couverture autour des épaules et le soutint jusqu'à la porte.

Neal serrait les dents mais chaque pas était un supplice. Ils parvinrent enfin dans la rue. Neal n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Tim voulait l'emmener mais il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait probablement pas. Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres avant que Neal ne s'effondre sur le trottoir. Tim s'agenouilla face à lui.

-Encore un effort... Notre repère habituel n'est pas très loin. Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici.  
Neal aurait aimé pouvoir lui répliquer qu'il n'était probablement pas judicieux de se rendre à l'endroit où le rabatteur avait trouvé ses premières victimes mais il pouvait sentir sa conscience se détacher petit à petit de la réalité. Il voulait retrouver Peter, entendre à nouveau sa voix. Tim le souleva et dût le porter jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

La nuit était bien avancée mais la lueur de l'aube ne leur permettait pas de distinguer clairement leur environnement. Tim était épuisé et Neal comprit qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller beaucoup plus loin. Il se laissa tomber au sol. Tim l'installa aussi confortablement qu'il pût avant de se relever et d'observer plus attentivement leur environnement. Si quelqu'un entrait, il ne pourrait pas immédiatement les voir mais il n'aurait pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps pour les trouver. Il devait trouver de l'aide...

Il avait décidé de ne pas toucher à la drogue que le Maître lui avait proposé mais ses mains étaient maintenant agitées de tremblements incontrôlables et à chaque inspiration, il sentait la panique l'envahir. Il devenait difficile de penser de manière rationnelle. Il récupéra des cartons et bâtit, autour de Neal, un abri de fortune, le masquant aux regards d'éventuels intrus.  
-Je vais alerter les autres... Ils pourront surveiller les alentours et prévenir la police si quelqu'un se pointe...  
Encore une fois, un commentaire se forma dans l'esprit de Neal mais il s'évanouit aussitôt pour laisser son esprit replonger dans les douces brumes de ses rêves.

Il n'avait plus conscience du temps qui s'écoulait, il avait à peine conscience de son corps et de la douleur qui le parcourait. S'il évitait de bouger, il pouvait presque se sentir bien. Tim était parti et il entendait des bruits tout autour de lui qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Tout était confus, flou, indistinct. Le rêve et la réalité se confondaient autour de lui. Il entendit des pas qui semblaient se rapprocher. Il pensa un instant qu'il aurait dû ressentir de la peur mais rien ne semblait plus avoir d'importance... Seul lui importait, la douceur de la voix de son ami, l'envie de se laisser envelopper par cette douce torpeur.

Quelqu'un le secouait vivement. Il aurait aimé crier, leur hurler d'arrêter, de le laisser dormir mais aucun son ne parvenait à franchir les barrières de ses pensées. Il s'était retranché dans le dernier espace de paix et de tranquillité, au fin fond de son esprit torturé... L'espace préservé de ses souvenirs... Souvenirs des jours heureux. Il ne voulait plus en sortir... Il était résolu à ne laisser personne le ramener dans ce monde de douleur et de peine... Ses rêves étaient bien plus beaux...

Peter et June étaient arrivés peu après le lever du jour. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers l'immeuble, l'agent du FBI redoublait de vigilance. Il savait que June avait été confrontée à des situations périlleuses et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas effrayer par quelques jeunes gens en déroute. Peter n'avait pas vraiment cherché à creuser dans son passé mais il savait que Neal n'était pas le premier escroc qu'elle croisait et sûrement pas le plus dangereux...

Peter la retint par le bras au moment où elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'immeuble.  
-Il vaut mieux que je passe devant. J'ai déjà visité cet endroit et je préfère jeter un œil avant de vous laisser entrer...  
Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que la rue n'était pas plus dangereuse et qu'il pouvait la laisser seule quelques instants. Ne voyant personne à l'horizon, il lui fit signe d'attendre son signal avant d'entrer.

Quand il pénétra dans le bâtiment, son cœur battait la chamade. Il était impatient et il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir dans ce sordide endroit. Il inspecta rapidement le rez-de-chaussée avant de ressortir pour indiquer à June qu'elle pouvait entrer...  
Les deux amis firent le tour avant de monter à l'étage. Le même spectacle de désolation que la première fois attendait Peter. Il essaya de localiser Paul mais il ne le trouva nul part. Un jeune homme attira son attention. Il n'avait pas la même attitude désintéressée que les autres pensionnaires des lieux. Au contraire, il semblait les observer très attentivement.

Peter s'avança vers lui. Il se figea quand il croisa son regard. Le jeune garçon sembla percevoir une menace dans son attitude car il se mît à courir. Sa tentative de fuite fut brève et elle se stoppa net lorsqu'il croisa le chemin de June qui plaça adroitement son long parapluie sur sa route. Le jeune homme s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux. Peter se précipita pour l'immobiliser. Il ne semblait pas en état d'aller bien loin mais il n'avait pas envie de lui courir après dans tous le quartier à une heure aussi matinale.

-Du calme mon garçon. Je ne te veux aucun mal.  
Son prisonnier se débattait comme un beau diable, lui causant, au passage quelques bleus.  
-Timothee...? C'est bien toi. Je suis un ami de ton père... Tout va bien...  
Cette affirmation sembla le calmer un peu et Peter relâcha la pression, le laissant se retourner. Les yeux du jeune homme avaient du mal à se fixer. Peter l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Tim, écoutez-moi bien. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser... Je suis à la recherche de mon ami, il s'appelle Neal. Je dois vraiment le retrouver.  
Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se lever. Peter le suivit jusqu'aux escaliers qui dévala en titubant. Arrivé au bas des marches, il s'avança vers un tas de cartons. Quand il déplaça ces derniers, Peter se figea.

Il s'agenouilla devant Neal. Son ami était bien là devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts qui ne semblaient fixés sur rien. Peter avança une main tremblante vers le cou de son ami soulagé quand il sentit son pouls faible mais régulier.  
-Neal, c'est moi... Peter...  
Aucune réaction... Même lorsqu'il le secoua, Neal ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas. Peter se releva et sortit son téléphone pour appeler les secours. Il entendit June s'avancer derrière lui. Son amie s'approcha doucement de Neal avant de revenir vers lui.

-Peter, il faut que vous lui parliez. Vous devez le retenir...  
-Je ne pense pas qu'il aille où que ce soit, June.  
-Il est déjà très loi , Peter et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le retenir.  
Peter s'apprêtait à répliquer mais, un nouveau coup d'œil à son ami, lui fit comprendre le sens réel de ses paroles. Il revint auprès du jeune homme qui n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement. Peter, s'assit à côté de Neal. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait peur de le blesser davantage, de lui faire mal. Il se rappelait encore les cris qu'il avait entendu dans ses rêves.

Délicatement, il saisit la main de Neal. Sa peau était glacée. Peter frémit en voyant les plaies qui couvraient son torse, celle qui enflait sa joue droite. Les contours de sa mâchoire étaient d'un bleu foncé laissant penser qu'il avait été violemment frappé. Sa respiration était lente mais régulière.

Les traces d'injection au creux de son bras étaient récentes. Mais ce qui le choquait le plus était le vide dans son regard. June avait raison, Neal était déjà très loin d'eux, perdu dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.  
-Neal, je t'ai entendu... J'ai entendu tes appels et je suis venu te chercher...  
Peter ne pût retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Il avait eu peur de le retrouver mort, de devoir identifier son corps dans une morgue sordide. Au lieu de ça, il se tenait à ses côtés, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, la douloureuse évidence. Comme dans son cauchemar de la veille, il était arrivé trop tard... Neal n'était pas mort mais il s'était perdu dans les dédales de son esprit... Peter entendait au loin les sirènes des secours mais ils ne sauveraient pas son ami, lui seul aurait pu le sauver... Il avait échoué...  
-Pardonne-moi, Neal...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8.

Les secours arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Peter n'avait pas lâché la main de Neal et l'ambulancier dût s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de le convaincre de les laisser prendre soin du jeune homme. Peter finit par les laisser pour retourner son attention vers Timothée qui restait prostré dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme et lui parla comme à un enfant tant il avait peur de l'effrayer. Il se rendit compte que lui aussi aurait besoin de faire un séjour dans un hôpital.

-Tim... Que s'est-il passé? Ça fait des semaines que ton père te cherche.  
-Le Maître... Il voulait le tuer... J'ai dû...  
Les propos du jeune homme étaient incohérents et Peter ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui racontait. Qui était le Maître et qu'était-il advenu de lui? Tim essaya de se lever mais il était très faible et Peter dût le soutenir.

-Tu vas aller avec Neal à l'hôpital. Il faut qu'un médecin t'examine.  
Le jeune homme s'agita, essayant visiblement de lui dire quelque chose d'important. Jones arriva à ce moment là aidant Peter à soutenir Tim, de plus en plus agité.  
-Il faut le retrouver...  
-Qui?  
Peter se tourna vers Jones et lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qui lui expliquerait plus tard.  
-Un immeuble rose ... Numéro 12...

Avec ces indications, Jones emmena deux agents avec lui alors que Peter observait les secouristes mettre Neal et Tim dans les deux ambulances garées dans la rue. Il rejoignit son véhicule accompagné de June. L'image de Neal assis, à peine conscient, dans cet endroit sordide, ne quittait pas son esprit. Ses yeux, vides de toute émotion ne l'avaient même pas reconnu, ne l'avaient probablement même pas vu. Il n'était pas certain que Neal ait vraiment eu conscience de son intervention.

Il arriva à l'hôpital peu après l'arrivée des ambulances. Il avait déposé June à l'appartement lui promettant de l'appeler dès qu'il en saurait plus. Peter avait aussi demandé à deux agents de rester aux abords du squat afin de mettre la main sur Paul et de l'avertir de l'hospitalisation de son fils. Il pénétra dans le service des urgences où Neal avait été pris en charge. On lui fit signe d'attendre dans le couloir et il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible en vue d'une attente qui s'annonçait longue et angoissante.

Jones l'appela pour l'informer qu'ils avaient trouvé un appartement occupant plusieurs étages de l'immeuble pointé par Tim. Sur les indications du jeune homme, ils avaient pénétré dans cet immeuble pour découvrir une pièce en désordre au milieu de laquelle s'étalait une flaque de sang. Ils avaient fouillé l'endroit de fond en comble ils n'avaient trouvé personne. Celui ou ceux qui avaient occupé les lieux n'étaient plus là. Ils avaient aussi pris soin de vider certaines pièces. Les équipes scientifiques étaient encore au travail mais Jones doutait qu'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit de concluant. Il faudrait attendre le témoignage de Tim ou celui de Neal afin de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé dans cet appartement.

Jones n'avait pas eu le temps de voir dans quel état Peter avait trouvé Neal. Mais Peter était bien conscient des horreurs qui avaient dues se dérouler dans cet appartement. Il avait vu les plaies et les hématomes sur le corps de son ami. Il avait vu la terreur dans les yeux de Tim. Celui qu'il avait appelé le Maitre leur avait fait vivre un cauchemar à eux et sans doute aux autres jeunes gens dont ils avaient retrouvé les corps au cours des mois passés.

Peter essayait de chasser ce sentiment d'être arrivé trop tard pour sauver son ami, ce terrible sentiment de l'avoir perdu. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les magazines mis à disposition dans la salle d'attente mais il se contentait de tourner les pages sans vraiment les regarder. Après deux heures d'attente, il lui devint difficile de rester à patienter sur ces chaises inconfortables. Il se mît à arpenter la petite pièce de long en large.

Lorsque Paul entra dans la salle d'attente, Peter vit toute l'émotion de cet homme qui venait de retrouver son fils en vie alors qu'il avait, pendant des semaines, envisagé le pire.  
-Vous avez pu voir votre fils?  
-Seulement quelques minutes...mais le médecin qui l'a examiné a dit que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il va avoir besoin de soins appropriés et de beaucoup d'attention pour surmonter ses épreuves et celles qui l'attendent encore.  
Peter comprit sans plus de précisions ce dont parlait son ami. Il sourit tristement en pensant qu'il aurait aimé être aussi optimiste concernant les possibilités de rétablissement de Neal.

Paul le remercia de son aide et lui assura sa collaboration ainsi que celle de son fils dans l'enquête qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Peter se rassit, las, sur une chaise de plastique attendant qu'un médecin vienne l'informer de l'état de son ami. Il avait fini par retrouver Neal mais le jeune homme n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il n'avait plus rien de l'homme qu'il avait sorti de prison quelques années auparavant. Un médecin entra quelques minutes après le départ de Paul, se dressant, l'air soucieux devant lui.

-Agent Burke?  
-Oui, comment va-t-il?  
-Nous serons mieux pour parler dans mon bureau.  
Peter suivit le médecin de plus en plus inquiet par les précautions prises par le professionnel avant de lui exposer ses constatations. Ils prirent place tous les deux dans le petit bureau

-Il a été torturé, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Son corps présente des traces de coups, des plaies provoquées probablement par un couteau à lame courbe. Il y a aussi des traces de piqûres sur ses bras qui font penser à des injections de drogue. Des analyses sont en cours pour savoir qu'elles substances lui ont été administrées.  
Peter se doutait déjà que son ami avait vécu un cauchemar mais entendre le médecin énoncer la liste de ses blessures lui souleva le cœur. Il avait le sentiment que l'homme face à lui n'en avait pas terminé et que le pire restait sans doute à venir.

-Durant toute la durée des examens, monsieur Caffrey n'a, à aucun moment, manifesté une conscience de ce qui l'entourait. J'ai demandé à un de mes collègues, psychologue, de venir le voir et sa conclusion est qu'il se trouve dans un état de catatonie se manifestant par une passivité et l'absence de réaction à son environnement. Cet état est sans doute la conséquence du grave traumatisme qu'il a subi ces derniers jours.  
-Est-ce que cet état pourrait durer?  
-C'est difficile à dire. Ça dépend souvent de la gravité du traumatisme. Dans ce cas les tortures physiques et psychologiques dont il a été victime, accentuées par la prise de drogue peuvent prolonger son état.

Peter passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il avait redouté cet instant...ce moment où il entendrait dans la bouche du médecin ce qu'il pressentait déjà... Neal s'était emmuré dans le refuge de son esprit où il se pensait en sécurité.  
-Je suppose qu'une enquête va être ouverte. Je vous fournirai un rapport détaillé pour vos dossiers mais je peux déjà vous dire que vous êtes à la recherche d'un homme dangereux et qui a une certaine expérience dans la manière de provoquer le plus de douleur sans mettre la vie de son "sujet" en danger. Cependant, quelque chose a dû le faire changer de stratégie. Les blessures les plus récentes ont été administrées avec plus de violence, de rage et beaucoup moins de maîtrise.

Peter se leva, ne supportant plus d'entendre les sévices subis par son ami sans réagir. Il aurait aimé avoir cet homme sous la main, pouvoir lui faire payer sa cruauté. Le médecin poursuivit sans se laisser émouvoir par la réaction de Peter.  
-Sa mâchoire a été fracturée en plusieurs endroits. Nous avons relevé des lésions laissant penser qu'il a été sexuellement abusé à plusieurs reprises... Là aussi des analyses ADN sont en cours.  
Peter n'entendit pas la suite... Il s'était lui-aussi retranché dans sa bulle... La seule chose qui pourrait le rassurer maintenant c'était de voir Neal, de lui parler, de lui tenir la main...

-Est-ce que je peux le voir?  
-Oui mais je dois vous prévenir, il ne sera probablement pas conscient de votre présence à ses côtés...  
-Je dois le voir...  
Le médecin posa un regard interrogateur sur l'homme face à lui. Il pensait parler à l'homme chargé d'une enquête officielle sur des disparitions inquiétantes mais il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait devant lui, un homme inquiet pour un ami. Il s'en voulait d'avoir exposé les faits d'une manière aussi froide et détachée.

-Agent Burke...puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question personnelle?  
Peter ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler sa question. Il savait déjà ce que le médecin s'apprêtait à lui demander.  
-Neal et moi avons travaillé ensemble pendant des années. Il a été consultant dans mon équipe et, nous sommes devenus amis. Aujourd'hui je travaille à Washington mais je ferai le relai avec l'équipe chargée de l'enquête.  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour les suites de l'enquête. Ma seule préoccupation est la santé de mon patient. La présence à ses côtés de ses amis peut être d'une grande aide. Je vais vous conduire.

Peter remercia le médecin et lui emboîta le pas. Une enfilade de couloirs blancs, impersonnels où ils croisèrent des personnels en blouse blanche, têtes baissées et regards épuisés par les longues heures de garde. Arrivée devant la chambre, le médecin se tourna vers Peter.

-Allez-y doucement. On sait peu de choses sur ce que ressentent les patients dans cet état. Il se peut que votre ami vous entende et que, quelque part, il soit conscient de l'endroit où il se trouve. On a commencé un traitement en vue de compenser la sensation de manque liée à la prise de drogue mais on a préféré ne lui donner qu'un très léger antalgique pour éviter qu'il ne souffre trop. Mais il est difficile de savoir ce qu'il ressent.  
-Avec les blessures que vous avez décrites, il doit être en proie à une grande douleur. Pourquoi ne pas lui donner un anti douleur plus fort?  
-Pour deux raisons. La première c'est que ça pourrait interférer avec le sevrage et la seconde est que cela pourrait contribuer à prolonger son état.

Peter comprenait les raisons médicales de ce choix mais il avait du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse volontairement laisser son ami souffrir sans l'aider. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, Neal n'avait pas besoin de plus de souffrance. Il se contenta pourtant de hocher la tête avant d'entrer dans la pièce.  
Neal était allongé sur le lit, une couverture le couvrait jusqu'à la taille laissant voir les pansements appliqués sur chaque plaie. Peter s'avança et essaya de croiser son regard. Mais cela s'avéra vite impossible. Les yeux de son ami ne fixaient rien en particulier. Il semblait se contenter de les garder ouverts sans rien voir de ce qui était autour de lui. Peter s'assit près du lit, posant une main sur le bras de Neal.

_Peter... C'est bien toi... Où ils m'ont emmenés? Je veux rentrer à la maison... Il faut que tu leur dises. Qu'ils arrêtent de me toucher, de me faire mal... À chaque fois cette même brûlure...  
Je ne veux plus qu'on me touche...dis-leur de me laisser tranquille. Je veux juste rester avec toi, ta main ne me fait pas mal. J'arrive pas à penser, pas à parler... Mais je les entends, je sens quand ils me touchent... Ça fait mal.. Je veux plus avoir mal... Emmène-moi loin de là..._

Peter passa les heures suivantes aux côtés de son ami. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il demeura silencieux et se contenta de tenir sa main dans la sienne. Il dût céder sa place aux infirmières en fin de journée alors qu'elles procédaient aux soins. Quand il fut à nouveau autorisé à entrer dans la pièce, il eut le sentiment que quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude de Neal. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de précis, de physique, plutôt une impression. L'impression que son ami souffrait, emprisonné dans son esprit.

-Neal, il faut que tu t'accroches, que tu reviennes parmi nous. Je suis certain que tu peux m'entendre...  
Oui je t'entends mais mon corps ne m'obéit plus. J'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas... Il faut que tu m'aides Peter... Il faut me sortir de là...

Neal était prisonnier à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Il avait subi les assauts incontrôlables du manque de drogue, les sévices et les coups d'un pervers mais il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser, d'être impuissant face aux menaces extérieures. Il avait dû supporter les examens des médecins, sentir leurs mains sur son corps, écouter leurs commentaires alors qu'ils pensaient qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Il se sentait un peu plus rassuré maintenant que Peter était là mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester près de lui. Sa vie n'était plus ici, plus avec lui. Et son angoisse augmenta quand son ami sortit de sa chambre, le laissant seul.

La nuit semblait proche et la pluie frappait les vitres. Il avait froid mais il lui était impossible de bouger pour remonter la couverture. Il avait mal mais il ne parvenait pas à parler. Même son rythme cardiaque scandé par cette stupide machine à côté de son lit ne montrait aucun signe des émotions qui l'assaillaient.

_Peter, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seul ici. Je te promets que je ne te causerai plus de problème. Je retournerai travailler... Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant._

Il avait l'impression de hurler en silence. C'était une sensation horrible. Quand il avait quitté l'appartement de June, il avait tout laissé derrière lui pensant que la seule chose dont il avait besoin c'était la solitude et l'oubli. Mais aujourd'hui cette solitude le terrifiait... Et s'il ne parvenait pas à sortir de cet état... Au début, ses amis viendraient le voir mais petit à petit, tout le monde s'éloignerait de lui et il finirait ses jours dans un lit au fond d'un quelconque hospice.  
Ces pensées tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait faire que ça...penser et souffrir.

Il essayait de mettre cette douleur de côté, de ne pas y penser mais tout l'y ramenait...le moindre bruit raisonnait dans son crâne... La lumière agressait ses pupilles fragilisées... Chaque respiration provoquait des élancements dans sa mâchoire...chaque contact sur sa peau le brûlait...

Peter revint s'asseoir près de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience du temps qui passait mais tant que Peter restait avec lui, il avait une raison de se battre, d'espérer encore.  
-Je viens de parler à Jones... On a une piste concernant l'homme qui t'a amené dans cet immeuble. C'est la seule piste sérieuse qu'on ait... Ce tatouage est celui d'une ancienne milice Serbe. On a retrouvé sur des listings des compagnies aériennes l'arrivée dans le pays d'un certain Fayàn Aydar... On pense qu'il joue les rabatteurs pour celui que Tim a appelé le Maître.

Les paroles de Peter coulaient dans son oreille. Il était incapable de répondre mais il était heureux d'entendre que Tim s'en était sorti... Il aurait aimé en savoir plus...  
_Tim m'a sauvé la vie...il faut prendre bien soin de lui, Peter... Ce n'est pas sa faute... Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir...s'il te plait, Peter... Prends ma main. J'ai besoin de te sentir avec moi... Je ne veux pas me perdre dans le noir..._

Peter sembla entendre sa détresse, sentir son angoisse car il prit sa main et caressa doucement son bras. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il pouvait percevoir de subtils changements dans l'attitude de Neal. C'était probablement son imagination mais il décida néanmoins de s'y fier et de suivre le conseil que June lui avait donné la veille. Il devait fair confiance à son instinct... Il savait que ce n'est qu'à ce prix là qu'il parviendrait à ramener Neal vers lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9.

Les jours passèrent sans grand changement. Peter était toujours logé par June et se rendait tous les jours à l'hôpital où il passait une grande partie de la journée. Le soir, il consultait les nombreux dossiers que son bureau lui envoyait. Son absence à Washington commençait à poser problème et il se demandait bien comment gérer la situation. Il savait qu'il serait bientôt contraint de retourner à Washington. Il ne pouvait pas rester aussi longtemps loin de son bureau alors qu'il venait à peine de prendre ses fonctions.

Mais comment laisser Neal ici alors que son état ne s'était pas amélioré. Comment pourrait-il l'abandonner une nouvelle fois? Il avait envisagé la possibilité de le faire transférer dans un hôpital de Washington mais, officiellement, Neal était toujours consultant pour le bureau de New York et une procédure était en cours suite à sa disparition. Le jeune homme risquait d'être renvoyé en prison même s'il n'était pas question, pour le moment, d'envisager cette solution.

Ce matin-là, Peter reprit sa place près de Neal. Il n'avait eu aucun signe montrant que son ami était conscient de sa présence mais il avait pris l'habitude de lui parler de tout et de rien. D'après les médecins, son état physique s'améliorait mais les différentes substances administrées pour le sortir de sa torpeur n'avaient eu aucun effet. Peter avait parfois l'impression que l'attitude de son ami changeait à son arrivée mais il est bien difficile d'en avoir une quelconque preuve. Et il en venait à douter de ses propres sentiments, de ses propres impressions.

-Bonjour, Neal. Bien dormi?  
Peter avait pris l'habitude de dialoguer comme si son ami pouvait lui répondre. Il le connaissait tellement bien qu'il n'était pas très difficile pour lui d'imaginer les réponses.  
-Oui, je sais... Pas évident de dormir correctement dans un hôpital. Mais tu as l'air plus reposé ce matin.  
Peter continuait son monologue, commentant les différents articles dans le journal du jour. Il avait au cours des derniers jours, espéré voir une étincelle, un rictus sur le visage de son ami. Mais rien ne s'était produit.

Le seul sujet dont il évitait de parler c'était les avancées de l'enquête concernant Aydar et celui dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité et qu'il continuait à appeler Le Maître. Tim était sorti de l'hôpital pour intégrer un centre de cure de désintoxication. Peter lui avait rendu visite à plusieurs reprises et le jeune homme lui avait parut transformé. Lors de sa première visite, il avait même eu du mal à le reconnaitre.

Les traits détendus et le regard clair, Peter avait été surpris par sa vivacité d'esprit et l'affection visible qu'il avait pour Neal. Sa deuxième visite avait été bien moins agréable et plus officielle dans la mesure où les analyses pratiquées sur Neal avait révélé la présence de son ADN dans les échantillons prélevés.

Tim avait été très ému en racontant à Peter les événements qu'il avait, jusqu'alors caché. Peter était resté silencieux, écoutant attentivement les paroles du jeune homme, essayant de ne pas montrer sa colère. Tim était tout autant la victime de ce pervers que l'avait été Neal et, même si les actes étaient odieux, il ne pouvait être tenu responsable des tortures subies par son ami.

Peter, perdu dans ses pensées, se rendit compte du silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. Ce silence lui faisait de plus en plus mal et il se surprenait à parler juste pour éviter d'avoir à faire face à l'absence de son ami. Neal n'était pas là, il n'était plus présent parmi eux. Même si Peter refusait de baisser les bras, petit à petit, son espoir de voir Neal revenir parmi eux s'éloignait. Réussirait-il à conserver cette énergie qu'il dépensait jour après jour à entretenir ce mince espoir, cette faible lueur? Les allers retours et les nuits sans sommeil commençaient à l'épuiser physiquement et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir continuer longtemps à ce rythme.

Il était à nouveau là, dans cette chambre, à parler avec le fantôme de l'homme qu'il avait connu, avec celui qu'il avait sorti de prison des années auparavant et qui leur avait permis de résoudre tellement d'affaires. Son style si particulier avait fait grincer bien des dents à commencer par les siennes mais personne ne pouvait rien dire devant une telle efficacité. Que restait-il de cet homme? Il n'était pas bien certain de le savoir, pas sûr non plus de vouloir connaître la réponse. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais il espérait que son ami soit en paix et en sécurité dans le refuge de son esprit. Après les tortures qu'il avait endurées, il avait certainement besoin de se sentir en sécurité.

Comme tous les jours, Peter tenait sa main et comme tous les jours il lui semblait le sentir plus détendu à chaque fois qu'il se tenait près de lui.  
-Je suis allé voir Tim hier. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui mais il s'accroche. Son père est près de lui. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. C'est l'homme qui m'a aidé à te retrouver. Il passait ses nuits dans cet immeuble à attendre son fils. Tim va rester dans cet établissement pendant quelques semaines et, après, il pense repartir avec son père et peut être reprendre ses études...

_C'est une excellente nouvelle. Au moins quelque chose de bien sortira de cette affaire. J'aimerais bien le revoir avant son départ mais ce n'est peut être pas la peine de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Ça fait combien de jours que je suis là? Je n'arrive plus à compter... Les nuits paraissent si longues à attendre que tu reviennes... Non ne me lâche pas la main... Il fait de plus en plus noir et j'ai l'impression que seule ta main me retient..._

-Il me demande souvent de tes nouvelles. C'est difficile pour lui de parler de ce qui s'est passé mais il a promis de nous aider dans l'enquête. On finira par mettre la main sur ces sales types..

_Tim l'a tué... Il me l'a dit... Il n'y a plus de danger... Peter, dis-moi que cet homme est bien mort... S'il te plait... Dis-moi que ce cauchemar est fini..._

Peter se leva d'un bon en sentant la main de Neal serrer la sienne. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient subitement accélérés et Peter ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer de joie ou, au contraire, avoir peur. Était-ce quelque chose qu'il venait de dire qui avait provoqué cette réaction où était-ce seulement un réflexe?  
-Neal, si tu m'entends essaie de me faire un signe, de me serrer encore la main...  
La réaction se fit attendre mais elle était bien là...un peu plus faible mais bien réelle.

_Peter...continue à me parler... Reste près de moi..._

Peter hésitait... Il ne voulait pas lâcher la main de son ami mais il devait prévenir un médecin... Que quelqu'un vienne examiner son ami... Neal aurait voulu pleurer, hurler mais la seule chose que son corps l'autorisait à faire c'était de bouger ses doigts. Mais il sentait déjà ses forces l'abandonner et l'obscurité l'envahir. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait cru que Le Maître était mort, qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre mais s'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé son corps alors il était possible qu'il soit toujours en vie. Tim était aussi en danger... Il devait trouver un moyen de prévenir Peter, de lui dire combien cet homme était dangereux... Mais il était à bout de forces et il finit par s'endormir serrant toujours la main de Peter dans la sienne.

Peter attendit que Neal soit endormi pour partir à la recherche du médecin qui s'occupait de lui. Il le trouva dans son bureau, occupé à compléter les dossiers de ses nombreux patients. L'homme avait toujours était très présent, disponible et courtois et, une fois encore il reçut Peter avec un large sourire.

-Asseyez-vous, agent Burke. Ma secrétaire m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir...  
-Ce matin, Neal a serré ma main...  
Le médecin demeura un instant perplexe. Son patient n'avait montré aucun signe d'amélioration durant les derniers jours et les différents traitements qu'ils avaient essayé avaient échoué. Au fil des jours, il avait appris à connaître l'homme assis en face de lui et il avait remarqué l'attachement profond qui le liait au jeune homme. L'Agent Burke vivait très mal de voir son ami dans cet état et, en entendant ces paroles, il pensa tout d'abord que celui-ci avait imaginé la réaction de son ami.

-Il est possible qu'il s'agisse d'un spasme musculaire...  
-Vous ne comprenez pas... Il l'a fait, une première fois alors que je lui parlais du jeune homme qui était avec lui. J'ai d'abord cru à un réflexe mais je lui ai demandé de recommencer et après quelques secondes, j'ai senti sa main serrer la mienne. La pression était moins forte mais je ne l'ai pas imaginée.  
Le médecin commençait à prendre au sérieux les propos de Peter. Il décida de l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre ne Neal où ils retrouvèrent le jeune homme réveillé.

Peter pût sentir la tension dans la pièce quand ils entrèrent. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre de mots sur cette sensation mais c'était comme s'il percevait les émotions que son ami ressentait. C'était assez à étrange et, au début, il avait essayé de les mettre de côté en pensant que ses émotions et son imagination lui jouaient des tours. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que ces sensations étaient réelles et comme il s'approchait du lit, il pût à nouveau sentir cette tension s'apaiser.

Le médecin les observait attentivement. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, ne souhaitant pas interférer dans l'échange qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Pendant des jours, il n'avait constaté aucun changement dans l'état de son patient, le jeune homme restait impassible et indifférent à tout stimulus extérieur. Mais il l'avait toujours vu seul ou accompagné de collègues. Jamais il ne s'était trouvé dans la pièce en présence de Peter.

Il était évident que quelque chose se passait entre ces deux hommes. Même si aucun mouvement ni aucune tentative de communication n'étaient visibles, les traits de son visage semblaient plus détendus, ses yeux toujours fixés sur un point invisible au plafond paraissaient plus vivants. Le médecin ressortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une machine qui allait leur permettre de mesurer la fréquence cardiaque et l'évolution en temps réel d'autres facteurs afin d'affiner le diagnostique.

Peter s'éloigna pour les laisser opérer les différents branchements. À peine Neal fut-il relié à la machine que le tracé sur l'écran s'affola témoignant d'un rythme cardiaque élevé. Peter jeta un regard inquiet au médecin.  
-C'est normal que son cœur batte aussi vite?  
-On avait constaté la même chose à son arrivée dans notre service. Même au repos, le rythme cardiaque était un peu élevé mais rien d'alarmant. On a aussi remarqué une augmentation de ce rythme quand on le touchait ou quand on devait le manipuler. Vous pouvez vous approcher...

Peter s'avança, regardant alternativement le visage de Neal qui ne reflétait toujours aucune émotion et cette machine qui montrait, au contraire, sa grande agitation. Il se plaça à côté du lit n'osant pas venir plus près mais le médecin, d'un signe de tête, l'encouragea. Quand il posa une main sur le bras de Neal, l'effet fut immédiat. Les battements de cœur ralentirent pour retrouver un rythme normal.

-Bravo, Agent Burke, vous venez probablement de trouver le médicaments dont ce jeune homme a besoin.  
-Vous pensez qu'ils nous entend?  
-Difficile d'être certain mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il perçoit votre présence et, au contraire de la nôtre, personnel soignant, il ne la ressent pas comme une menace.  
Pour confirmer ses dires, le médecin s'avança et prit la main de son patient comme s'il voulait vérifier son pouls. Au moment même du contact, un pic soudain se dessina sur l'écran. Peter était alarmé par ces changements brutaux mais il avait compris que ces variations étaient un signe positif.

-Éloignez-vous un peu...  
Peter obéit aux instructions du médecin et, aussitôt, les chiffres indiqués repartirent à la hausse. Ne supportant pas la détresse de son ami, Peter reprit sa place près de lui, prenant à nouveau sa main.  
-Tout va bien, Neal. Je suis toujours là...

Le médecin sourit en regardant son patient. Il avait vu de nombreux patients avoir des réactions particulières en la présence d'un proche. Même des patients dans le coma ou dans un état proche de celui dans lequel Neal se trouvait, pouvaient se détendre ou au contraire, avoir des réactions, violentes quand un proche s'approchait d'eux. Mais en ce qui concernait Neal et Peter, cette interaction était surprenante et les liens qui les unissaient devaient être particulièrement forts.

Le jeune homme avait supporté le contact du médecin tant que Peter lui avait tenu la main. Sa réaction avait été modérée mais dès que celui-ci s'était éloigné, la panique l'avait envahi. Le médecin réalisa que son patient devait vivre un cauchemar depuis le début de son hospitalisation. La détresse qui se manifestait par une augmentation de son rythme cardiaque avait dû le submerger à chaque fois que son ami s'éloignait, à chaque fois que des soins devaient lui être donnés...

Le médecin pensa, à cet instant, qu'il devrait adapter sa pratique pour augmenter le confort de son patient et faciliter son rétablissement. Il observa encore quelques instants les deux hommes à tn de s'avancer vers Peter.  
-Que dois-je faire? Est-ce que ces accès de panique vont se manifester à chaque fois que je m'éloigne?  
-J'aimerais avoir une réponse plus précise à vous donner mais nous en savons très peu. Je suis d'ailleurs très surpris par la violence de ses réactions.

Encore une fois, Peter n'aurait aucune certitude. Il se remémora toutes ces soirées où il avait dû quitter Neal pour la nuit. Est-ce que son ami avait vécu cette séparation comme un abandon?  
Que devait-il faire maintenant? Il ne pouvait pas rester 24heures sur 24 à l'hôpital même si ça ne le dérangerait pas de faire cet effort. Le médecin sortit, les laissant seul.

Peter serrait toujours la main de Neal fermement, tout en observant attentivement le moniteur placé à côté du lit.  
-Neal, j'espère que tu m'entends. Je n'avais aucune idée de ta détresse... Je vais rester près de toi mais je ne peux pas être là en permanence. Mais je te promets que je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Peu importe le temps que ça durera, je resterai avec toi. On trouvera une solution si je dois retourner à Washington...

_Ne me laisse pas... Il va revenir me chercher, je le sais..._

Les sons de la machine recommencèrent leur course effrénée et Peter ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'origine de cette soudaine détresse.  
-Neal, essaie de te calmer. Tout va bien...  
Même ses paroles rassurantes ne semblaient pas le calmer. Peter ne savait plus quoi faire. Il savait que la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce ne ferait sans doute qu'aggraver son état.

Peter ôta ses chaussures et se glissa dans le lit prenant Neal dans ses bras. La position n'était pas très confortable et il eut peur de faire plus de mal que de bien à son ami. Mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour son rythme cardiaque redevienne normal. Peter fut soulagé que sa simple présence puisse suffire à le calmer même s'il se demandait comment ils arriveraient à gérer cette dépendance à l'avenir.

Neal ferma les yeux, concentrant son attention sur les battements de cœur de Peter. Ses bras l'entouraient et, pour la première fois depuis le jour où il avait décidé de fuir, une étincelle d'espoir s'alluma dans son cœur.

_Tant que tu es près de moi, je sais que tout ira bien.._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10.

Peter passa les jours suivants à observer Neal de très près. Chaque frémissement lui redonnait espoir mais la plupart du temps rien de venait perturber le silence de la chambre d'hôpital. Les demandes venant de Washington devenaient plus pressantes, les coups de fil d'Elisabeth étaient plus tendus. Sa femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait être aussi présent auprès de Neal. Il l'avait retrouvé, leur ami était en sécurité. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui le retenait. Pour elle, il aurait été simple pour lui de revenir vivre à Washington et de retourner passer ses week ends à New York. Elle était prête à faire des sacrifices pour qu'il puisse être là pour son ami mais la situation actuelle lui pesait.

Peter appréhendait de plus en plus ces appels et il se surprenait à éteindre son téléphone ou à l'oublier à l'appartement. Neal monopolisait toute son attention, toute son énergie et il n'avait plus de place pour autre chose. Les recherches pour retrouver l'individu au tatouage n'avançaient pas. Les témoins interrogés n'avaient pas été d'une grande aide. L'identité de celui que Tim avait appelé Le Maître était toujours inconnue. La piste d'anciens mercenaires Serbes n'avait, pour le moment, rien donné.

Quand il arriva à l'hôpital, Peter croisa un homme dans le couloir. L'homme d'une taille imposante portait un pull col roulé ce qui intrigua Peter dans la mesure où le temps était plutôt clément mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention sur le moment. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Neal. La porte était entrouverte et un mauvais pressentiment assaillit Peter alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre.  
À première vue, rien ne semblait étrange. Neal était allongé, immobile comme à son habitude. Seule la machine posée à côté du lit indiquait que quelque chose d'anormal s'était passé. Le rythme cardiaque de Neal était irrégulier. Quand Peter s'approcha, il vit une goutte de sang au creux du bras de son ami.

Peter se précipita dans le couloir à la recherche d'un médecin mais aussi avec l'espoir de retrouver l'homme qu'il venait de croiser. Il en était persuadé, cet homme était la personne responsable des sévices subis par son ami et c'était probablement lui qui venait d'injecter quelque chose dans le bras de Neal. Le service de sécurité de l'hôpital contrôla les sorties mais l'homme avait déjà quitté les lieux. Peter retourna dans la chambre où le médecin était en train d'examiner son patient. Les battements du cœur de son ami étaient toujours irréguliers et bien trop rapides.

Le médecin se tourna vers Peter.  
-Avez-vous rattrapé cet individu?  
-Non, il a réussi à sortir avant qu'on boucle les portes. Comment va-t-il?  
-Cet homme lui a apparemment injecté une dose de drogue. Il n'est pas physiquement en danger mais cette agression l'a visiblement secoué. Il va avoir besoin de votre présence pendant les prochaines heures. La drogue risque de le rendre confus et, dans son état, il est difficile de dire quelles conséquences cela pourrait entraîner.

Peter s'approcha du lit et croisa le regard de Neal. Les yeux du jeune homme ne parvenaient pas à se fixer et le cœur de Peter se serra en le voyant en plein délire. Après des jours de sevrage et de traitement, il avait du mal à imaginer ce que son ami pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Peter lui prit la main et se pencha pour lui parler doucement à l'oreille. Il passa les heures suivantes à lui parler, à le rassurer, lui tenant la main, caressant doucement son bras.

_Peter... Ne t'arrête pas de parler... Me laisse pas seul dans le noir... J'ai tellement mal..._

Après de longues heures d'attente, Neal finit par se détendre et son rythme cardiaque redevint normal. Peter s'autorisa à souffler un peu mais lorsqu'il essaya de retirer sa main de celle de Neal le jeune homme resserra son étreinte et une plainte déchirante mourut sur ses lèvres. Peter n'osait plus bouger...avait-il bien entendu...?  
-Je suis là, Neal. Concentre-toi sur ma voix... Reviens vers moi...

_Je t'entends Peter..._

Peter était penché au-dessus du visage de son ami cherchant à croiser son regard, à voir un signe de reconnaissance dans ses pupilles.  
-C'est ça... C'est bien... Continue comme ça, mon grand.  
Neal cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises comme s'il cherchait à dissiper le voile qui troublait encore sa vision... L'obscurité totale avait laissé place à un vague brouillard qui s'éclaircissait petit à petit.

-C'est bien... Concentre-toi sur ma voix...  
-Pe... Er...  
Le son de la voix de Neal le fit sursauter. Après des jours de silence c'était le premier signe concret de conscience.  
-Je suis là, Neal... Je suis là...

L'attente fut interminable avant que Neal ne finisse par fixer son regard sur Peter. L'agent du FBI eut, tout d'abord, du mal à y croire mais c'était bien réel... Neal était en train de le regarder. Il était là, avec lui. Neal était sorti de son refuge.  
-Mon Dieu, Neal... Ça fait des jours que j'attends ce moment...  
Peter ne pût retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il prit son ami dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de sentir la vie revenir dans ce corps meurtri.

Après quelques secondes d'une ferme étreinte, Peter sentit Neal se tendre.  
-Mal...  
Peter le relâcha et installa son ami confortablement contre ses oreillers.  
-Désolé, Neal.  
Le jeune homme resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Il semblait essayer de reprendre ses esprits ce qui était compliqué car les effets de la drogue ne s'étaient pas encore totalement dissipés.

Peter lui tenait toujours la main, n'osant pas rompre le silence.  
-Ça va mieux?  
Neal hocha la tête et ce simple geste rassura Peter. Sa crainte était maintenant de voir son ami se retrancher une nouvelle fois dans le mutisme des derniers jours. Le médecin entra quelques minutes plus tard et Neal sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-Monsieur Caffrey, quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous. Je suis le Docteur Ester. Comment vous sentez-vous?  
Neal fixait l'homme face à lui, la tension parcourant chaque muscle de son corps. Peter pouvait le voir lutter pour essayer de maîtriser cette peur qui le submergeait. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Peter leva les yeux vers le médecin, inquiets de la réaction de son ami.

-Ne forcez pas trop, Monsieur Caffrey. Nous avons tout notre temps. Vous avez passé les derniers jours bien loin de nous et il va vous falloir du temps pour tout remettre en ordre. Votre corps a subi des tortures qui l'ont sérieusement affaibli. Votre esprit a trouvé un moyen de se préserver face à cette douleur et ces sévices.  
Neal ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin que le médecin lui explique ce qu'il savait déjà. Ce qu'il aurait voulu savoir c'est comment faire pour éviter que ça recommence.

Il se sentait tellement faible qu'il avait peur de sombrer à nouveau dans cette obscurité. Il sentit alors la main de Peter serrer plus fermement sa main et il sut que, tant que Peter serait là, il parviendrait à continuer le combat.  
Après un examen rapide, le médecin les laissa seuls. Peter observait toujours très attentivement son ami ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait lui laisser le temps de se remettre ou s'il devait profiter du moment pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur l'agression dont il venait d'être victime.

-Neal... Un homme est entré dans ta chambre... Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose?  
Neal n'avait pas prononcé plus d'un mot depuis son "réveil" et Peter n'était même pas certain qu'il soit vraiment capable de lui répondre. Mais il lit dans ses yeux que son ami avait aussi besoin de parler, d'essayer de faire le tri dans les pensées qui devaient certainement se bousculer dans sa tête.

-De quoi te souviens-tu?  
-C'est difficile...  
-Essaie juste de me dire ce qui te passe par la tête...  
-J'ai du mal à savoir si je suis bien là...  
Peter sourit en voyant la confusion dans les yeux de son ami. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il se pencha vers Neal, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment lui-même pourquoi il faisait ça mais les dernières semaines avaient été tellement tendues que Peter ne voulait plus se poser de question.

Neal le regardait attentivement mais il ne recula pas quand Peter s'avança encore.  
-Comment te convaincre que tout ça est bien réel?  
Neal avala difficilement sa salive, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Peter.  
-Pour le moment, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir changé de dimension... Vous ne pouvez pas être l'Agent Burke...  
-C'est bien moi, Neal. J'ai passé les dernières semaines à avoir peur de ne jamais te retrouver. Et quand je t'ai retrouvé dans cet endroit sordide, j'ai été terrifié à l'idée d'être arrivé trop tard. J'ai vu ce vide dans ton regard, tu n'étais plus là... Alors aujourd'hui, je veux plonger dans ces yeux et me noyer dans ce bleu... Sans plus faire semblant...

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses, attentives... Sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne fasse un mouvement, comme si chacun d'eux avait peur de rompre le charme, peur que ce moment s'arrête brusquement.  
-Pourquoi?  
La voix de Neal, hésitante et un peu troublée par l'émotion, brisa le silence.  
-Quoi...?

Malgré les tensions, les drames et les épreuves traversées, Neal ne pût retenir un éclat de rire, soudain heureux de se retrouver dans cette chambre d'hôpital en compagnie de Peter et d'avoir cette discussion sans queue ni tête avec l'homme qu'il croyait connaître et qui, pourtant, semblait à deux doigts de l'embrasser...  
-Ça me manquait...  
-Quoi...?  
-Tu penses pouvoir dire autre chose...?  
-Hein...?

Nouvel éclat de rire... Peter aurait pu passer les prochaines heures à écouter ce rire, à le regarder lui sourire, oubliant tout le reste.  
-Pourrais-tu arrêter de te moquer de moi?  
-Je vais essayer mais tu dois admettre que tu n'es pas très cohérent... Moi, j'ai des excuses mais toi... Qu'elle est ton excuse?  
-Le soulagement... Le simple bonheur de t'entendre rire, de te parler...

Cette fois ce fut Neal qui resta muet. La sincérité pouvait se lire sur les traits de son ami, elle s'entendait aussi dans sa voix.  
-Tu n'as pas idée comme ces dernières semaines ont été difficiles...  
Peter comprit que ce n'était probablement pas les mots que Neal voulait entendre quand il le vit froncer les sourcils.  
-Je ne cherche pas à faire sentir coupable... Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu nous as fait une belle peur...  
-J'ai eu très peur aussi.  
-C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce dont tu te souviens... Il faut qu'on mette la main sur cet homme et ses complices.

La magie était brisée. Peter avait repris son rôle d'agent du FBI et même si Neal était un peu soulagé de le voir s'éloigner, il ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne revivrait peut être pas un tel instant.  
-Après avoir décidé de quitter l'appartement, j'ai déambulé pendant quelques jours d'hôtel en hôtel sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Petit à petit, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser c'était comment me procurer l'argent pour acheter ma dose de drogue journalière...

Peter grimaça en entendant les mots de son ami. Il soupçonnait Neal de d'écrire aussi crument cette période de sa vie pour tester ses réactions.  
-J'ai fini par renoncer aux hôtels, bien trop coûteux. J'ai atterri dans cet immeuble où tu m'as trouvé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y suis resté... Tout se mélange un peu à partir de ce moment.  
-Neal, tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire... Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire...  
Neal leva sur lui un regard étonné.

-Je croyais...  
-Que croyais-tu?  
-Je ne sais pas... C'est juste que... Enfin... Je suis un peu confus... Il y a quelques secondes, tu semblais... Enfin, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ton attitude et j'ai cru... Puis tu es redevenu...l'Agent Burke...distant et professionnel...  
Peter était troublé par la finesse de l'analyse de son ami. Il devait admettre qu'il avait souvent eu recours à cette technique quand les choses prenaient un tour trop personnel, trop intime à son goût, il parvenait toujours à mettre de la distance entre eux en adoptant ce ton professionnel dont il avait usé encore aujourd'hui.

Devant l'absence de réponse de Peter, Neal décida de poursuivre son récit.  
-Puis j'ai remarqué cet homme qui me suivait. J'ai subtilisé son portefeuille mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'inspecter. Il m'a rattrapé et m'a proposé un marché que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Cet homme pouvait me procurer ce dont j'avais besoin en échange d'un petit service. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être mais comment résister à une dose gratuite...  
-Tu penses que tu pourrais faire son portrait?

Neal tendit les mains devant lui et Peter frissonna en voyant les violents tremblements qui les agitaient.  
-Ça risque d'être compliqué à moins que tu me trouves quelque chose pour calmer ces tremblements...  
Le sous entendu n'échappa pas à Peter. Après quelques jours de sevrage il savait que le jeune homme était loin d'être hors de danger et l'intervention de son tortionnaire n'allait certainement pas l'aider à vaincre sa dépendance.

-Je plaisante, Peter. Je peux essayer de le dessiner... Chaque courbe de son visage est gravé dans ma mémoire.  
-Il paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir...  
Neal secoua la tête vivement avant de fixer Peter. L'intensité de ce regard troubla l'agent du FBI. Le jeune homme face à lui commençait visiblement à ressentir les premiers symptômes du manque de drogue. Même si les effets étaient atténués par le traitement qu'il suivait, Peter savait que son ami devait souffrir.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui a planté la première seringue dans mon bras... J'ai fait ça tout seul... J'ai commencé à creuser moi-même mon cercueil... Il n'a fait que profiter de la situation...  
-Neal, j'ai lu les conclusions du médecin après son premier examen... Ce que cet homme t'a fait subir va bien au-delà du mauvais traitement... Ce type est un pervers, un malade et je t'interdis de penser que tu méritais de subir un tel supplice.

Neal ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face aux propos de Peter. Il aurait dû se douter que celui-ci aurait pris connaissance de son dossier médical mais il se sentait, maintenant, particulièrement mal à l'aise en comprenant que Peter savait ce qui s'était passé et ce que cet homme lui avait fait. Peut être ne connaissait-il pas tous les détails mais Peter était un excellent enquêteur et il n'avait sans doute eu aucun mal à faire les déductions qui s'imposaient en lisant les constatations du médecin.  
Il avait honte et si son état physique le lui avait permis, il se serait probablement précipité hors de cette pièce. Pour être totalement honnête, il ressentait une folle envie de retourner dans cet immeuble pour y retrouver l'oubli dans lequel il s'était noyé ces derniers jours. Peter posa une main sur son bras.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu veux que j'aille chercher un médecin?  
-Non, ça va passer. Cette cochonnerie est en train de se diluer dans mon sang et mon cerveau réclame une autre dose...  
-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose?  
-Tu as déjà fait énormément... Sans toi je ne serais probablement plus en vie.  
Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête mais, étrangement il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était une impression déstabilisante de sentir son corps tourner au ralenti, tout en ayant le sentiment d'être à bord d'une voiture de course...

Oxymore... Dans son esprit tourmenté ce mot venait de surgir... Rapprochement de deux termes opposés... Clair-obscur... silence assourdissant... Est-ce que ça marchait aussi pour les sentiments? Si tel était le cas, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis... Les émotions se succédaient...violentes et contradictoires mais en même temps douces et claires. Il essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre en prenant une profonde inspiration.

-Durant ces semaines d'errance, tu étais avec moi... À chaque seconde... Quand ce malade me torturait c'est ta voix qui m'a empêché de sombrer totalement. J'avais l'impression que tu me parlais, que tu essayais de me retenir...  
Peter sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Neal venait de d'écrire exactement ce qui avait eu l'impression de vivre, lui aussi. Dès son arrivée à New York, il avait ressenti ce lien qui les unissait se renforcer jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à le voir, à l'entendre à travers ses rêves...

-Ça peut paraître idiot mais c'était tellement fort... J'ai tenu aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, j'ai essayé de te retrouver mais l'obscurité m'a emporté et j'ai alors pensé que tout était fini... Alors j'ai...  
Neal était trop ému pour continuer. Il se rappelait parfaitement cet instant où il avait lâché prise et où il avait demandé pardon à Peter... Pardon de ne pas être assez fort pour se battre encore... Pardon de devoir abandonner... Mais aussi pardon de ne pas avoir été honnête avec lui, de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance...  
Peter s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.  
-Je t'ai entendu, Neal...


End file.
